Pokemon truth or dare!
by MidnightR3bel896
Summary: title says it all...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay peoples! I REGRET DELETING THE FIRST TRUTH OR DARE FIC TT^TT

Paul: NO YOU CAN'T DO ANOTHERONE!

Me: well i am! *glares at paul*

Dawn: yay another fanfic!

Drew: and you EXCITED about it dawn?!

Dawn: *shrugs* why not?

May: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

Me: nothing.

Leaf: *rolls eyes* sure you didn't...

Me: ALRIGHT i might have...possesed her...i will turn her back *sighs and takes out plastic wand* ABRA KAPIKACHU!

Everyone: *stares*

Dawn: ...what happend...where are we?

Me: hai dawn o3o

Dawn: *screams and hides behind coutch*

Me: *twitches* BANETTE!

Banette: *nods and pulls dawn from under coutch*

Me: This is meh banette, as you can see i love dark and ghost type but banette it meh favorite it's just so cute o3o

Gary: whatever let's get this torture over with -.-

Me: Send in dares o3o please o_o


	2. Chapter 2

Me: AWESOME MY FIRST REVIEW :3

Drew, paul, and gary: DAMMIT!

Me: SHUT IT YOU THREE! Now please welcome 'pokerex'

**Here's my dares you can use:**  
**Paul: Inflate your self and drew like a balloon**  
**Dawn: sing 'if we hold on together' by diana ross**  
**May: fight sharptooth from land before time without the help of any person or pokemon**  
**Leaf: swallow misty whole**  
**Ash and gary: act as road runner (ash) and wile E. Coyote (gary)**

Me: Thanks pokerex o3o paul go!

Paul: how exactly am i supposed to fo this? *takes air pump me gave him*

Me: i dunno figure it out *shrugs*

Drew: *mummbled under breath*

Paul: *looks at drew, then pump, then drew, then pump, drew, pump, drew pump*

Dawn and may: *stares*

Me: HURRY UP!

Paul: *puts pump in drews mouth and then his inflating both of them*

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAH *falls on ground holding stomach* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

May and dawn: *laughing with me*

Everyone else: *stares*

Me: okay...okay *wipes tears from eyes* dawn it's your turn!

Dawn: OKAY! ^^

*after one surprisingly good performance*

Everyone: ...wow...

Dawn: *blushes* what?!

Me: nothing anyways MAY fight sharp tooth without any pokemon or persons!

Leaf: um...don't you mean people?

Me: no...persons...anyways GO! *pushes into mysteriouse room*

*silence*

Me:...

*more silence*

Me: *filing nails*

*even more silence*

Me: GOD DAMMIT-

May: *screams* HOLY F #*ING GOD THIS THING IS F #$ING HUGE!

Me: WATCH YOUR MOUTH MAY NOW FIGHT!

*one hour later*

May: back...

Misty: how was it?

May: painful...

Ash: im hungry

Everyone: *stares at ash*...

Me: ENOUGH DAMMIT WE NEED TO GET THROUGH THIS!

Everyone but me and banette: *silent*

Me: good now...leaf swallow misty whole!

Misty and leaf: WHAT!?

Me: yesh...

Misty: no...

Me: yesh...

Leaf: no...

Me: YES DAMMIT!

Leaf and misty: *scared* FINE!

Leaf: im so sorry misty. *grabs misty and attempts to swallow her*

*Ten hours of gagging and puking later...*

Leaf: ugh...

Ash: Hey misty can you hear me?

Misty: yes i can ash o.e

Ash: oh okay then *walks away*

Gary: wait a minute...how is she going to get out of...there...

Me: ...*bursts out laughing* OMFG I'M SO SORRY MISTY!

Misty: IM GOING TO KILL YOU BLOODY!

Me: ash you and gary must act out my favorite show with the roadrunner and cyoty! Ash get into the this and gary in this! *hands costumes*

Ash and gary: okay? *walks to changing room*

*Ash and gary come out ten minutes later*

Ash: _BEEP BEEP_ *starts running*

Gary: *sighs and chases after*

*gary sets up a trap to catch the 'road runner'*

Me: HAHAHAHAHA I LOVE THIS SHOW SO MUCH! Anyways i hope you send in some more dares o3o PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: whatever anyways i would like to intoduce someone...TOBEH GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

*tobeh falls from the sky and breaks my roof*

Me: YOUR PAYING FOR THAT!

Tobeh: NEVAH I IS BROOKE!

Me: WHAT, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!

Tobeh: ME SPENT IT ALL ON THE SMOOTHIE MACHIENE!

Me: ...WHAT WOULD YOU NEED THAT FOR?!

Tobeh: TO MAKE SMOOTHIES FOR DA WOOOORLD!

Me: ...to the dares! Tobeh would you do da honors?

Tobeh: Sure here's 'Marron Chestnut'

**i got some dares you can use]**

**dares**  
**misty- make out with rudy infront of ash**  
**ash -punch rudy if you want him to stop kissin misty**  
**may- kiss paul**  
**dawn- punch kenny**  
**Drew- dont get mad**  
**paul- pants dawn**  
**leaf-hug gary tells use what he smells like **  
**gary-hug misty smell her hair**

**Truths**

**ash- do you ever get tired of almost every girl meet falling in love with or aleast a crush**  
**misty- scream out the number one boy you like**  
**gary-do you like leaf**  
**leaf- is your hair green**  
**paul-have you ever saw dawns undies**  
**dawn-do you like kenny or his voice**  
**drew- are you gay**  
**may- why are you the only girl with boobs?**

Me and tobeh: *laughing our ass's off*

Me: okay LET'S DO THIS! MISTY MAKE OUT WITH RUDY!

Misty: but rudy's not here!

Tobeh: CALL HIM OR SOMETHING!

Drew: are you two high?

Me and tobeh: WE DUNNO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Everyone but me and tobeh: *sweat drops*

Misty: *dials rudys numbah*

_Rudy: hello...oh hi misty how have you been my sweet princess?_

Misty: Yeah hey rudy im good, can you come over here i'm on a stupid-

Me and tobeh: IT'S NOT STUPID!

Misty: -truth or dare show...

_Rudy: of course my love i will bring the roses! *hangs up*_

Misty: *sighs* there all done

*door bell rings...what...i have a doorbell...kinda...*

Me: BANETTE GET THE DOOR!

Banette: ban...banette _(TRANS: i dun get paid enough...) _*opens door and rudy rushes in*

Rudy: OH MY SWEET IT'S BEEN SO LONG-

Misty: yeah yeah *mummbles* god i can't believe im doing this *mummbles*

*misty kisses a shocked rudy*

Ash: *clutches fist*

Me: *whispers* if you want to get misty off rudy you have to punch him *whispers*

Tobeh: dis is gonna be guuuude *takes out popcorn*

Me: can i have some?

Tobeh: NO *hides popcorn*

Me: TT^TT

Ash: *walks over and punches rudy* NOW GET OUT!

Rudy: *scared and runs out*

Ash: next...

Me: but-

Ash: NEXT!

Me: OKAY! May kiss paul...

Paul, drew, dawn, and may: WHHHAAATTTTT?!

Me: DO IT! *takes out rubber chicken* oh this is meh weapon by da way o3o

May: fine *walks over to paul and kisses him*

Drew: *trying hard to not get mad*

Me: dawn punch kenny

Dawn: WHAT?! But he's like my BEST FRIEND I CAN'T-

Kenny: *walks in suddenly* hey dee-dee

Dawn: *punches kenny out the window* DON'T CALL ME DEE-DEE!

Me: well that was easy *takes out that was easy button and pushes it* hahah get that was easy!

Everyone: *stares*

Me: ehe...ehe...he...heeeeee ANYWAYS! *whispers to paul* pants dawn.

Paul: How she's in a damn skirt

Me: *shrugs* flip her skirt then

Paul: WHAT NO!

Tobeh: DO IT BEFORE I GET MEH UMBREON ON YOUR ASS!

Paul: ALRIGHT FINE *walks up to dawn and flips her skirt and runs away*

Dawn: *screams bloody murder* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU PERVERT! *chases*

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHA

Me: *whispers to leaf* hug gary and tell us what he smells like

Drew: theres alot of whispering... *is ignored* course -.-

Leaf: NO! *blushes*

Me: *smirks evily and slowly takes out rubber chicken* really?

Leaf: yep *smirks* you can't do anything with a rubber chicken...

*ten minutes later leaf is on the floor swirly eyes*

Me: now...DO IT LEAF!

Leaf: *gets up and hugs a flushed gary*

Tobeh: *is taking pictures*

Leaf: *walks over to us*

Misty: well...

Leaf: ...he smelt like hair gel and hair spray

Everyone but leaf and gary: *falls anime style*

Gary: *hugs misty* her hair smells like pinacolata (sp?)

Me: ...o-okay? TO THE TRUTHS!

Me: ash do you ever get tired of almost every girl meet falling in love with or aleast a crush?

Ash: no...

Tobeh: well that was blunt

Ash: *shrugs* im hungry

Me: course you are *sweat drops* this one is supposed to be for the dares but whatever o3o misty scream out the number one guy you like!

Misty: okay *shrugs and takes a deep breath* I LIKE ASH KETCHUM! AS A BROTHER! *smirks*

Me and tobeh: DAMMIT!

Me: *growls* whatever gary do you like leaf?

Gary: maybe *smirks at leaf*

Leaf: in your dreams pretty boy *rolls eyes*

Gary: *sulks in corner*

Tobeh: ...um...okay? Anywaaaays leaf is yo hair green?

Leaf: no actually it's brown -.-

Me and tobeh: REALLY?!

Leaf: *sighs* yes

Me: well okay then

Tobeh: paul have you ever seen dawns undies? *smirks*

Paul: *blushes* only when i flipped her skirt...and who knew you wore purple and blue striped underwear *smirks*

Dawn: *blushes and pounces on paul* SHUT IT YOU PERV!

Tobeh meh *shrugs* dawn do you like kenny or his voice?

Dawn: *is done with paul (ew that sounded wrong o_o)* well kenny IS my best friend but i think he's just to into his feminem side and his voice get's annoying.

Kenny: but...but dawn... I LOVE YOU!

Me: ...O_O

Dawn: ...O_O

Paul: ...O_O

Tobeh: ...O_O

Ash: ...why are we all O_O'ing?

Me: *sighs*

Tobeh: *kicks kenny out* AND STAY OUT YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!

Me: Good job tobeh here have a banana o_o

Tobeh: NOOOO TOO HEALTHY! *runs like hell*

Me: *sweat drops* anyways here's 'samurai 538'

**1 truth and 1 dare for ash**  
**What's your favorite pkmn?**  
**Get your other pokmn to beat the crap out of your fav. pokemon**

Me: ash they're all for you!

Ash: cool! Well meh favorite pkmn's gotta be pikachu *reads dare* WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT!

Tobeh: DO IT!

Ash: *anime tears TT^TT* fine *sends out all his pokemon o_o* ATTACK PIKACHU! PIKACHU I'M SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA CHU PIKACHU! (_TRANS: ASH HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT WE WERE BUDDYES TT^TT)_

Tobeh and everyone else: *sweat drops*

Me: one more review o3o here's 'guest' o_o

**I see your back so it's time to torture**  
**oh closets you help me so much to put misty and ash in one won't be much leave them in there for an hour**  
**Next is cake so tasty and sweet lets but drew in one it can't be beat but you must use a lot of flour!**  
**May May I bet she's hungry for cake let her eat the cake with her man in it**  
**Paul my favorite emo of them all how bout we give you a flare blitz **  
**Dawn of a new day here are your choices A kiss paul or B banette mega evolves**  
**and uses shadow punch on you**  
**as for Leaf and Blue have them do something involving the number two**

Me and tobeh: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I LOVE THIS SOOOO MUCH! Okay right to the point! Riddle numbah one!

Tobeh: so technacally misty and ash have to be locked in a closet for an hour...

Me: yep pretty much *throws ash and misty in closet and locks it* HAVE FUUUUN~

Tobeh: well we'll keep then in there for the chapter since it's almost done o3o now WE HAVE TO BAKE DREW INTO THEE CAKE...using lots of flour o_o

Me: *grins evily* DREW!

Drew: what?

Me: step into this non mysterious large baking bowl that i will not bake you into a cake with!

Drew: ...okay? *steps in bowl*

Me: good good now...NOW BANETTE!

*banette pulls lever locking drew inside the bowl*

Drew: WHA-?!

Tobeh: HEHEHE :3 NOW DA FLOUR! *pours in ten bags if flour*

Me: ...i uh...i think that's a little TOO much...

Tobeh: NEVAH!

Me: *grabs bag* just finish baking the drew cake o_o

Tobeh: Fine *sulks*

*One hour later*

Tobeh: IT DONE!

Me: good good NOW MAY EAT THIS CAKE THAT DOES NOT HAVE YOUR MANS BODY IN IT!

May: ...OKAY! *grins*

Me and everyone else: *stares at mey who is eating*

May: ...*screams* WHAT THE F #K IS DREW DOING IN THIS CAKE?!

Me: *snickers* anyways while may is ranting let's move on! I will use meh flareon for this one o3o FLAREON I CHOSE YOU!

Leaf: choose you mean o.e

Me: NO CHOSE! Now USE FLARE BLITZ ON PAUL! O3O

Paul: AAAHHHH *passes out*

Tobeh: FLAREON OVA DID IT AGAIN!

Me: i know :)

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Tobeh: Dawn you have to either kiss paul or get shadow punched by bloody's banettes mega evalution and it is pretty bad ass!

Dawn: hmm...well paul is unconsious...so i guess i'll kiss paul who knows what bloody tought banette.

Me: *grins* i tought it everything i know!

Dawn: *crawls over to unconsiouse paul and slowly leans in*

Paul: ...

Dawn: *gets closer and closer*

Paul: ...

Dawn: *kisses his lips*

Paul: *wakes up shocked*

Dawn: *screams and runs into bathroom*

Me: HAHAHAHAHAH! Okay tobeh go get dawn out!

Tobeh: oki!

Me: okay the last one is simalar to the second one...so gary (or blue) will be put in the cake and leaf will eat it...TOBEH FORGET HER AND BAKE GARY INTO A CAKE!

Tobeh: *from kitchen* OKI ALREADY ON IT!

Me: the next chapter misty and ash will be let out and we will see what happens to blue and leaf...and it dawn will ever come outta the bathroom...BYE BYE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HAHAHA HAI PPLZ!

*crickets chirp*

Me: ...uh...where is everyone?

Tobeh: well ash and misty are still in da closet, dawn is in the bathroom, gary is still in a untouched cake, leaf is god knows where, paul is...i dunno really, drew is still getting the cake out of his hair and may is yelling at him for being a narcissts :3

Me: ...WELL LET'S GET THEM! *grins*

Tobeh: *grins with meh* I'll get the girls you get the boys!

Me: YESH! *runs to fing boys and tobeh runs otha way o_o*

*two hours later me and tobeh drags in poke cast*

Me: we have more dares!

Drew: BUT MY HAIR'S STILL A MESS!

May: SHUT UP YOU FREAKING SISSY!

Drew: *sulks*

Me: O_O anyways please welcome 'guest' back to the show o3o

**This keeps getting better and better!**  
**Dares**

**Paul: ride the T-Rex from Jurassic Park**  
**May: get in an epic catfight with Dawn**  
**Drew: get inflated by a Hydro Pump from a Gyarados**  
**Ash: marry Latias from Altamore and stay married.**

Tobeh: shanks guest! Now paul you have to ride a T-Rex from-

Me: MY FAVORITE MOVIE JURASSIC PARK! *Grins wickedly*

Paul: *shrugs* what's so bad 'bout that?

Me and tobeh: oh you'll see *smirks*

*Tobeh pushes paul into my new dinosaur room*

Misty: you have a dinosaur room?

Me: yep isn't it gre-

Paul: *from inside* SWEET MOTHER OF ALL MIGHTY LORDS IT'S GOT MY _BLEEPING_ LEGS!

Me: HAHAHAHAAH ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS RIDE THE DAMN THING!

Paul: HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT! OW!

Tobeh: I DUNNO!

*silence*

Me: ...paul?

*more silence*

Tobeh: dawn go get paul!

Dawn: WHY ME!?

Me: BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM!

Dawn: *blushes* I DO NOT! But i'll do it anyways...

*dawn walks into dino room*

Dawn: paul?

*silence*

Dawn: ...uh pau-

Paul: WATCH OUT TROUBLESOME GIRL! *is now riding T-Rex*

Dawn: *screams and runs out with paul behind her just when the T-Rex got to the door*

Me: moving on may get in a epic catfight with dawn!

May: *tilts head* how we can't make eachother mad we're best friends :3

Tobeh: ...*whispers to dawn* make her mad and i'll get conway to stop harrasing you...

Dawn: okay... hey may why do you ALWAYS where that bandana?

May: huh? What's wrong with it?

Dawn: it's just SOOOO out of style *smirks* makes you look like a strawberry with all that red.

May: YEAH?! Well your not so in style your self miss preppy talk!

Dawn: *gasp* why you little- i am SO IN FASHION!

May: SURE ALL YOU ARE IS A LITTLE BRAT!

Dawn: YOU'R THE BRAT! *pounces on may*

*may and dawn get into catfight*

Drew and paul: *watches*

Tobeh: well dere ya go now drew get inflated by hydro pump performed by gayrados!

Drew: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE INFLATING!?

Me: GYARADOSE I CHOSE-

Leaf: CHOOSE!

Me: *sighs* I CHOOSE YOU! Now my lovely use hydro pump to inflate drew! *grins evily*

Gyaradose: GY- GY- GYARADOOOOOSE! (_TRANS: I DUN GET PAID ENOUGH BUT WHATEVER!)_

*gyaradose uses hydro pump on drew who inflates into ballon size*

May: HAHAHAHAHAHA *points at scowling drew* HAHAHAHAHAHAAH

Tobeh and me: MUAHAHAHAHA WE'RE SO EVIL! *high fives*

Me: Ash you have to marry latias from altamore o_o

Ash and misty: WHAAAAAT?!

Tobeh: yep and you dun have to call her!

*latias (can't remember her name...i think it was bianca...) come out in human form*

Latias (again no know real name and imma have her talk): HAI ASH!

Ash: heeey latias...

Tobeh: here read dare NOW!

Latias: *reads dare and grins* OH OF COURSE I WILL ASHY!

Misty: ASHY?!

Ash: *sweat drops*

Misty: like hell!

Latias: back up sister he's mine!

Misty: *growls and spears latias (if you dunno it is when someone tackles them from the waist*

*misty moves latias to window*

Misty: and STAY OUT!

(i'm sorry i borrowed this from someones story... it was just so funny i had to)

Me: ...okay then? Jealouse much? *smirks*

Misty: JUST GET ON WITH IT! *takes out mallet*

Me: *look of horror* TOBEH I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THAT AWAY!

Tobeh: she threatned me *shudders*

Misty: *smirks*

Me: whatever anyways SEND IN MORE DAAAAAARES!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: HHEEEEEEYYYYY WE HAVE MORE DAAAAARRRREEESSSS!

Drew: why...WHY?!

Tobeh: QUIET!

Me: shank you tobeh now tobeh...READ THE DARES!

Tobeh: OKAY! Here's marron chesnut again o3o

**got some more dares**

**dares**  
**ash- draw lip on your hand then kiss your hand and really mean it too**  
**misty- kiss either drew gary or paul on the lip you have to pick and kiss **  
**drew- pant may and tell us what color her panties are **  
**may-punch dawn in the face hard and mean it**  
**gary-kiss leaf**  
**leaf- makeout with ash in the closet for 20 minutes do it**  
**dawn-flah paul**  
**paul-enjoy**

**Truths**  
**ash- out of dawn may and misty who you like like the most like love the you think you can spend the rest your life with**  
**misty do you ever have a crush gary**  
**may- were you ever scared of harley**  
**drew- are you bi**  
**paul- why do you hate reggie your brother**  
**dawn- did you ever kiss kenny on the lips**  
**gary- have you and ash ever kissed**  
**leaf-do like ash or gary as in love**

Me and tobeh: HAHAHAA YESH! THE POWER OF EVILNESS LURKS WITHIN YOU!

Tobeh: LET'S START! Ash here's a marker *hands sharpie*

Ash: okay? *takes sharpie and draws lips on hand* what now?

Me: now...you kiss it *shrugs*

Ash: *kisses hand akwardly*

Tobeh: NO LIKE YO KISSIN MISTY!

Misty and ash: *blushes*

Ash: *meaningly kisses hand*

Everyone: O_O

Me: well moving on from this...akward moment...ahem...misty you have to either kiss gary paul or drew o3o

Misty, drew, gary, ash and paul: WHHHAAAATTTT

Tobeh: *takes out pokeball*

Misty: fine -.- uh... *looks between drew gary and paul*

May: clocks ticking misty *smirks*

Misty: *blushes and walks up to gary and kisses him*

Gary: O/O

Ash: *growls darkly*

Misty: IMMA KILL YOU BLOODY! *chases bloody (me)*

Me: AAAHHHH TOBEH TAKE OVA FOR MEEEEHHHH *runs like hell*

Misty: GET BACK HERE *takes out mallet*

Tobeh: well bloody is having some technical problems i'll take over *whispers dare to drew*

Drew: *blushes* I CAN'T DO THAT!

May: *obliviouse to dare* can't do what?

Drew: *blushes more* N-N-NOTHING!

Me: *from kitchen* BACK BACK YOU HORRIBLE BEAST! *has chair* DREW DO THE DAMN THE DARE BEFORE I MAKE YOU DO IT!

Misty: *breaks chair*

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Drew: *sighs* fine i'll do it... *walks over to may* h-h-hey may...

May: *turns around* yeah?

Drew: ...hey look! *points behind may*

May: what? *turns around*

Drew: *pants may and runs like hell*

May: DREW! *look of murder in eyes and chases drew* GET BACK HERE!

Drew: SHE HAS RED UNDREWEAR! *smirks while running*

Me: *walks in panting* i...im...im b-b-back...

Misty: *walks in smiling*

Me: *screams and hides behind paul*

Paul: o_o

Dawn: o_o

Me: okay let's move on! May you have to punch dawn and mean it.

Dawn: WHAT?!

May: PAY BACK YOU _BLEEP_ *punches dawn in the face...HARD*

Dawn: *falls on ground holding her nose* OW DAMMIT! *nose bleeding*

Paul: *blinks* wtf just happend?

Me: YOUR GIRL JUST GOT PUNCHED AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF WHAT JUST HAPPEND?!

Paul: yep

Me dawn and tobeh: ...your so evil...

Tobeh: OKAY GARY KISS LEAF!

Leaf: NOOOO YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIIIIIIVE *runs*

Gary: OH LEAFY~ *chases leaf*

Me: o_o well this might take a while...

Tobeh: so let's just move o-

Leaf: *busts through door* LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT! *runs into random room numbah 174.68 o_o*

Gary: I'M COMING LEAFY! *skips-yes SKIPS after leaf*

Everyone: ...

Tobeh: let's move on eh? We'll do leafs next chapter since she's...buisy...so dawn flash paul and paul enjoy.

Paul and dawn: *blushes deep* NO!

Tobeh and me: YES!

Paul and dawn: NO!

Tobeh and me: YES DAMMIT *me takes out rubber chicken and tobeh takes out rubber hen o_o*

Paul and dawn: ...

Dawn: *growls* fine *flashes paul*

Paul: *EPIC nosebleed and falls on ground* ...wow...

Me: hm who knew he could he could bleed like that o_o well ONTO THE TRUTHS! Ash out of may, dawn, and misty who do you LOVE the most?

Ash: well dawn was WAY to girly with all the short skirts she wears-

Dawn: HEY!

Ash: -and may complains too much.

May: NU-UH!

Ash: i guess i love misty more *shrugs*

Misty: *blushes*

Me: POKESHIPPING MOMENT! Well i'm not a poke shipper but what the hell.

Tobeh: misty did you ever have a crush on gary?

Misty: no actually i thought he was WAY to full of himself -.-

Gary: *sulks in corner*

Me: ...thank you for those kind words misty...

Misty: my pleasure

Me: may were you ever scared of harley?

May: YES! Jesus christ that guy...err...i think he's a guy, needs to get a life!

Harley: HIYA HUN!

Everyone: *screams*

Tobeh: *grabs rubber hen* BACK BACK YOU HOMO!

Me: oh btw i have NOTHING against homo sexuals i think they are pretty cool!

Harley: FINE! *runs out crying*

Leaf: and that my friends...is proof he's gay o_o

Me: i have been wondering to drew...

Drew: what? Why i'm so sexy? *smirks and flips hair*

May: *rolls eyes* where did 'sexy' come from suddenly?

Me: no...are you bi?

Everyone but drew: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Drew: NO I'M NOT BI!

Tobeh: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA okay okay! I-I-I HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAH

Me: *recovers* anyways paul why do you hate your sexy brother reggie?

Paul: o_o well he's too girly and he's always ranting on how i should treat my pokemon more better and-

Me, tobeh, may, ash, leaf: *all we hear* bla bla bla bla

Paul: and that's why

Me: ...uh-huh...

Tobeh: okay well dawn did you ever kiss kenny on the lips?

Dawn: n-no! Why would I?!

Kenny: *comes out of random room #645.3* DON'T LIE DEE-DEE *smirks*

Dawn: *growls* i'm...not...lying *slowly turns to kenny evil aura and eyes of the devil o_o*

Paul: *slowly backs away*

Kenny: *scared as hell* I-i- i was j-just kidding!

Dawn: *pounces on kenny and starts to attack him*

Kenny: *screams like a girl*

Me and tobeh: YEAH GET HIM DAWN!

Kenny: OH GOD NOT THERE!

Me and tobeh: *continues cheering*

May: *sweat drops* anyways for now i'll take over gary have you and ash ever kissed?

Me and tobeh: *stops cheering and turns to the blushing duo* well...?

Ash and gary: *blushes* uh...m-maybe just once...

Me: AAAAHHHH PALLETSHIPPING *fangirling*

Tobeh: o_o *sweat drops* okay well while bloody is having a muscle spasm leaf do you love gary or ash?

Leaf: well me ash and gary are best friends i love them as brothers *shrugs*

Gary: *sulks in bloody's mushroom corner*

Me: MY CORNER! BACK BACK YOU FILTHY ANIMAL! *attacks gary with rubber chicken*

Gary: AAAAHH HOW THE HELL DO YOU HURT ME WITH A DAMN RUBBER CHICKEN?!

Me: AUTHORS POWERS *grins*

Tobeh: -.-

Me: well that's all for now! I know this was long for one review but...WHATEVER! BYE BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYY I HAVEN'T HAD INTERNET IN LIKE...FOREVER O_O!

Tobeh: YOU BETTER BE SORRY! YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR LIKE...TWO WEEKS!

Me: YOU GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME YOU NITWIT YOU SHOULD KNOW WE'RE ON WINTER BREAK!

Tobeh: ...oh yeah o3o

Me: I'm in Washington and i dun get internet where i'm staying *sulks in corner*

Pokecast: O_O

Tobeh: well while our dear hostess is sulking i'll take ova! Okay these are a little old due to the 'no internet' but here's Sol666.

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello,**

**Dares:**  
**Ash: Punch misty in the face and kiss dawn. Say you are a homosexual (again nothing against them) and kiss every guy in the studio and scream you never loved dawn.**  
**Ask AZ why he looks like a hobo**  
**Drew: Dye your hair purple, and say your purple plum's (paul) brother.**

**Truths: **  
**Misty: Before he punched you what were your feeling for ash?**  
**What do you think the rent is?**  
**May: What is your darkest secret?**

**Leaf, don't do anything, just eat a muffin.**

Me: *recoverd from traumatized state o_o* OKAY LET'S GET THIS-...HOLY CARMEL APPLES! I ALMOST FORGOT...MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Okay now let's do it, ASH DO YO DARE!

Ash: ...*grins stupidly* REVENGE!

*ash punches misty and then kisses dawn*

Paul and misty: *resisting the urge to punch ash...HARD*

Dawn: *blushes*

Ash: i'm homosexual! *kisses paul*

Paul: WTF?! *punches ash in da face*

Ash: *kisses drew*

Drew: OH HELL NUU *kicks ash where the sun never shines*

Ash: *whimpers and kisses gary*

Gary: *doesn't do anything*

Me: *fangirling* PALLETSHIPPING AHHHHHHH-

Tobeh: *covers my mouth*

Ash: I NEVER LOVED DAWN!

Dawn and paul: OH THANK GOD!

Me: me sorry but me no really know who AZ is o_o but if you want to scold me or something *sniff* just *sniff* DO IT I'M SORRY TO DISSAPOINT YOU TT^TT.

AZ: *magically appears*

Ash: why do you look like a hobo?

AZ: ...IS IT THAT NOTECIBLE?! *runs out screaming very colorful words*

Everyone: o_o

Me: drew dye your hair purple and say your pauls sexy brother.

Paul: MY BROTHER ISN'T SEXY!

Me: HELL YEAH HE IS! *fangirls...again*

Drew: NOOOOOOOO I WONT DYE MY BEAUTIFUL, SILKY, CHICK MAGNET, SEXY, LUSTFUL, GREEN HAIR TT^TT *starts crying*

Tobeh: ...that was um...VERY despcriptive drew...BLOODY GET YOUR TRUSTY POKEMON OUT!

Me: *smirks evily* here is my darkest pokemon! LET'S GO DARKRAI!

Darkrai: _'good eavening my lady'_

Me: isn't he the most well mannerd pokemon you ever met? *sighes dreamily* okay my sweet darkrai drew wont do a dare...

Darkria: *turns to drew* _'you dissobey my lady's orders...?'_ *eyes twitches*

Drew: *gulps* ...uh...yes?

Darkrai: _'NO ONE DISSOBEYS MY MASTER!'_ *uses dark pulse on drew*

Drew: *is crying on floor* o...okay...i'll...d-do it...

Me: thanks darkrai you get to stay out with banette!

Darkrai: _'thank you'_ *bows*

Tobeh: So well mannerd o3o okay drew less talky more coloring!

Drew: *cries while dying hair purple* i look like a plum now... *sulks*

Paul: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Me: say it...

Drew: no...

Me: *glares* !

Drew: I'M PURPLE PLUM'S BROTHER!

Me: *squeals and hugs drew* IF ONLY YOU WERN'T AN IMPOSTER!

Drew: *cannot breath*

May: uh bloody...bloody~...BLOODY YOUR KILLING HIM FOR MUFFIN MANS SAKE!

Me: oh *lets go of drew* anyways TO DA TRUTHS! Misty before you were punched by him what were your feeling for ash?

Misty: MY FEELINGS?! I'LL TELL YOU MY FEELING FOR THAT IDIOT! HE NEEDS TO GAIN WEIGHT! STOP EATING SO MUCH IF IT WONT MAKE HIM GAIN ANYTHING! NEEDS TO LEARN THE DIFFRENCE BETWEEN FREAKING LEFT AND RIGHT! HE ALSO NEEDS TO TELL THE DIFFRENCE FROM AN INSULT AND A COMPLIMENT! AND HE NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND **I HATE BUG TYPE POKEMON! **_pant pant pant..._

Me: *hiding behind gary* u-um...yeah...okay...

Ash: ...*grins* gee thanks misty that means alot.

Misty: *twitches* SEE?! *takes out mallet and begins chasing him around*

Ash: *runs for his life*

Misty: AND I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA WHAT THE RENT IS!

Me: well then *coughs* may dear...TELL US YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET OR I WILL HAVE DARKRAI USE NIGHTMARE SENDING YOU INTO A WORLD OF...OF... *shudders* TALLITUBBEHS! AND IT'S FREAKY AS _BLEEP_

May: *sweat drops and blushes* um...w-well...

Me, tobeh and drew: yes...?

May: uh...um *fidgiting with fingures*

M.T.D: YES?!

May: I TOOK BLOODYS LAST COOKIE FROM HER COOKIE JAAAARRRR! TT^TT

Everyone but me and may: *falls anime style*

Me: you...WHAAAAAAAAT?!

May: I'M SOOOOO SORRRRRRRYYYYYY!

Me: ...MY last cookie...?!

May: *nods*

Me: *twiches* 1...2...3...4...5...

Leaf: what's she doing?

Tobeh: you got me *shrugs*

Me: 7...8...9...10 *gasps for air* OKAY I'M FINE! LEAF SOL WANTS YOU TO HAVE A MUFFIN HERE! *hands leaf muffin*

Leaf: I LUV CHUU SOL666 *eats muffin*

Gary: can i have some?

Leaf: *hisses and hides muffin * my preciouse MY PRECIOUSE! *gollum from lord of the rings voice*

Gary: TT^TT

Me: O_O okay well anyways thanks Sol666, naow please welcome...AW HELL WHO AM I KIDDING WELCOME 'CUBCHUU33' TO DA STAGE!

Audience: *go's wild*

Paul: where the _bleep_ did they come from?

Me: who knows o3o anyways here's what cub, do you mind if i call you that?, requests:

**Dares for...**  
**Ash!- marry both may and dawn, and if they say no, arceuse will use judgment on both of them.**  
**May- slap dawn in the face!**  
**Dawn- Kick mays face. Hard. Because you were punched by her.**  
**Gary- cuddle with leaf, or arceus will use judgment at leaf.**  
**Leaf- kick gary at...where it hurts the most!**  
**Paul- kick as at...where it hurts the most!**  
**Drew- propose to harley or tobeh will kill you**

**Truths for...**  
**May- how does it feel like when drew gives you a rose and gived an excuse it's for your beutifly?**  
**Dawn: what happens when paul forgets your name. Again?**

Me and tobeh: *wiping tears from our eyes from laughing so f-ing hard*

Me: *sighs* ah the pain all you experiance... it's like music to my ears o3o

Drew: your such a sadist...

Me: i know AH AH AH AH AH *cackles evily* ash you have to marry both may and dawn and if they say no Arceus will use judgment...

Ash: *grabs both dawn and mays hands and gets on one knee*

Dawn and may: *blinks in confusion*

Drew and paul: *is being held back by darkrai from killing the poor dense boy...*

Ash: may, dawn...will you marry me?

Dawn and may: ...no...

Me: *snickers* OH ARCEUUUUSSSSSSS~

Dawn: WAIT-

May: -WHAT?!

Arceus: _**WHO DARES SUMMON THE AWESOME AND POWERFUL CREATOR OF ALL POKEMONS?!**_

Me: yeah down here big boy!

Arceus: *looks down at me* _**WHAT IS A PUNY HUMAN LIKE YOU SUMMONING ME FOR?! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DOOO **_*sneers at bloody*

Me: *is not fazed* yo i'm YourBloodyLullaby666 host of this show and i need to ask a favor-

Arceus: *interupts me* _**ME HELP YOU?! HO HO HO I LAUGH!**_

Me: oh look santas late *rolls eyes* i got 50 bucks *holds up mulla*

Arceus: *stares at money* _**GIMME THE MULA AND NO ONE GETS HURT!**_

Me: you have to do what i say~ *waves money around*

Arceus: _**alright fine man just give me the stuff and i'll do it **_*crack addict voice*

Me: *hands the mula* i need you to use judgment on those two girls *points at a shaking may and dawn*

Arceus: *back to 'OH SO POWERFUL' voice* _**OKAY FINE! **_

Arceus used judgement...

Wild dawn and may were hit...

It was very effective...

Wild dawn and may has fainted...

Arceus is the winner...

Arceus: _**GOOD BYE NOOOOOWWWWW **_*rises to heaven o_o*

Dawn and may: *groans and is still knocked out*

Drew and paul: ...o.o...o_o...OvO

Me: *grins* um...since may and dawn arnt up i will skip their dares...so gary cuddle with leaf!...and leaf you better do it i dun have anymore money! TT^TT

Gary: *smirks and pulls leaf onto coutch cuddling with her*

Me: *taking pictures and notices you staring* what?!...imma oldrivalshipper sue me!

Leaf: *growls with big demon aura* kill kill kill kill kill kill KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL...

Me: okay gary let her go...and leaf you can get your rev-

Leaf: *after being let go* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FREE FREE! THE AIR! NOW I WILL SEEK MY REVENGE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *kicks gary...HARD!*

Boys besides gary: *winces* ow...

Gary: *falls on ground crying* WAAAAAAAAHHHH MY PEE PEE HURTS!

Me and tobeh: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tobeh: paul you also get your sweet revenge!

Paul: *reads dare and goes into same faze as leaf* MUAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA

*thunder crashes in the background*

Dawn: *hides behind coutch scared*

Paul: *kicks ash where the sun no shine...WAY harder than leaf...*

Me: *shudders*

Boys besides paul, ash and gary: *yelps and holds hands over...you know...*

Ash: MOTHER _BLEEPER_ YOU _BLEEPING_ ASS WHOLE HOLY _BLEEP_ AAAAAAHHHHH *cries*

Paul: *laughing his ass off with me and tobeh*

Me: DREW PROPOSE TO HARLEY OR TOBEH WILL KILL YOU O3O

Drew: i think i'll have tobeh kill me...

Me: uh...drew *whispers to drew* i wouldn't she would make it as slow of a death as possible

Me and drew: *looks over at tobeh who is humming the barney theme song while sharpening her pix axes, swords, chainsawns, torchering devices, et.*

Drew: *shudders* fine i'll propse to the homo (again...NOTHING AGAINST!)

Me: good good...BANETTE! GET HARLEY!

Banette: BAN-BAN-BANETTE! (_TRANZ: CAN'T YOU GET HOUNDOOM TO DO THAT?! TT^TT)_

Me: oh alright, since your one of the cutest pokemon EVER *squeals and glomps banette* alright houndoom, another one of my cutest pokemon o3o, go get harley please!

Houndoom: hound...HOUND HOUND?! _(TRANZ: whatever...WAIT WHAT?!)_

Me: i'll let out mightyena~

Houndoom: *bolts out to find harley*

Me: i love bribing...

*ten minutes later*

Houndoom: *drags a burnt to a crisp cookie loving harley...*

Me:...

Houndoom: houndoom hound... _(TRANZ: he was getting annoying...)_

Me: *nods* i understand...someone wake him up!

Banette: *dumps cold as hell water on harley*

Harley: *squeals like a girl* c-c-COLD!

May: now's your cue pretty boy *smirks and pushed harley over to drew*

Drew: *growls loudly at may*

Tobeh: *gives drew a random ring*

Harley: oh, hiya hun! Good timing LOOK i made cookies of you, me and may! *takes out cookies of drew in a tux, harley in a wedding dress and may looking like an angry drunken hobo...*

May and drew: WTF HARLEY?!

Harley: what is it dearys?

Me: *glares at drew*

Drew: *sighs and gets on one knee* harley..._w-w-will...y-you...m...m...ma...marryyyyyy... me-e-e-e-e?_

Harley: ...REALLY?! OH OF COURSE DREWSIE-POO I ALREADY HAVE THE WEDDING DRESS AND WEDDING ALL PLANNED OUT! I KNEW YOU WOULD CHOOSE ME OVER THAT UGLY MAY MAPLE!

Everyone but harley: *stars at harley with jaws dropped to the floor*

May: ...*twitches*...bloody may i use a VERY powerful pokemon?

Me: *scared* s-s-sure *gives may houndoom*

May: houndoom *smiles warmly at the dog pokemon*

Everyone: *gulps and backs away*

Houndoom: hound...? _(TRANZ: yes?)_

May: would you like a new chew toy? *flames visible in her eyes and a very-VERY noticible demon aura around her*

Houndoom: *smirks and nods*

May: *points at harley* then...SICK EM BOY!

Houndoom: *chases harley out of the studio*

Harley: NICE DOGGY, NICE DOGGY-OW MY ASS!

Me and tobeh: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

May and drew: HAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU FREAK!

Tobeh: *sighs* alright last truths and we're done!

Me: yesh, my figures are starting to cramp up, okay may what does it feel like when drew gives you a rose and makes an excuse it's for your pokemon?

Drew: *blushes and looks at may*

May: well, after i figured out it wasn't insulting i thought it was sweet, but i was very pissed when he said it for my _bleeping_ pokemon *glares daggers at a sweat dropping drew*

Me:...wow...

Tobeh: i know... WELP last truth for the chapter dawn what happens when paul forget your name again?

Dawn: i freak out on him *shrugs*

Paul: just because i can't remember her freaking name... *blinks* wait what IS your name again? *smirks*

Dawn: ...

Me: uh...dawn?

Dawn: ...

Tobeh: paul i think you struck a nerve...*hides behind coutch along with everyone else*

Dawn: ...

Paul: *eyes wide* OH SHI-

Dawn: *explodes* WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP! HOW CAN YOU FORGET MY _BLEEPING _NAME YOU ASS WHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN ACTUALLY BE _BLEEPING_ CALLED A _BLEEPING_ TRAINER YOU _BLEEEEEEEEP_ *face red from yelling*

Paul: *hanging on me for dear life*

Me: O_O *tries to shake paul off*

Paul: *is shaking and wont let go*

Me: *shakes harder*

Paul: *still wont let go* *whimpers* i want my mommy...

Me: *Stares at paul and grins* aww don't worry i will protect you ^^ *glomps paul*

Everyone: *stares at me*

Me: ...WHAT?!...You can't blame me... HE HAS HIS BROTHERS LOOKS TT^TT

Tobeh: i think you tramatized him dawn and now bloody is glomping him *sweat drops*

Dawn: *sweat drops and walks up to me and paul* uh...paul-

Paul: *Screams and hold onto me tighter*

Everyone: ...

Me: I owe you dawn :)

Gary: o_o well...uh...bye i guess

Me: AND I WILL PUT PAULS SHEXY BROTHER REGGIE IN THIS STORY SO YOU CAN DARE HIM TOO!'

Paul: OH GOD NO!

Me: SHUT IT BEFORE I GET DAWN ON YO ASS!

Paul: *shuts up*

Dawn: *sulks in corner* now the emo guy is affraid of me.

Misty: uh dawn...i think EVERYONE is *sweat drops*

Me: BYE BYE! We should go before dawn throws another tantrum and tramatizes someone else.

Send in da more dares! 


	7. Chapter 7

Me: YOOOOOOOOO!

Tobeh: HIIIIIIIIIII!

Pokecast: HELP USSSSSSSS ;-;

Me: Don't listen to them! Now WELCOME TO THE THIRD CHAPTER!

Tobeh: HOLY APPLE SAUCE! O_O

Me: ...nice one o3o

Tobeh: thank you XP

Me: okay well here's the recent review!

**Herpaderp**

Me: greetings!

**So here me dares!**  
**Ash: Eat a rotton banana.**  
**Paul: Slap yourself silly.**  
**Dawn: kiss Ash, Drew, and Barry.**  
**Kenny: jump off a cliff.**  
**Misty: Say "THEY KILLED KENNY!"**  
**Gary: Are you secretly harry potter?**

**Mind if i truth or dare some video game protagonist? (I'm such a troll)**

Me: we all are AND OF COURSE YOU CAN :o

**If you don't know look them up XP**  
**Brenden: Slap mays butt (Troll face)**  
**Ethan: Do you like lyra? Plus, i dare you to kiss dawn and lyra.**  
**Lucas: Kiss, marry, or kill: Barry, Paul, or Dawn.**  
**Red: Kiss leaf, and make out with her for an hour.**  
**Hilbert: Listen to Nicki Minaj and dress up like her.**  
**Nate: Lift up Rosa's and serena's skirts, and pants Hilda.**

Tobeh: Shank you! Now First up...ASH!

Ash: What?

Me: here *gives rotton banana* you must eat this god for saken banana that i forgot to out back in the fridge two weeks ago o3o

Ash: ...okay *grins and eats banana*

Me: You lived a good life ash...

Ash: *stares at me and runs to the bathroom*

Tobeh: poor poor kid...

Me: yeah...PAUL SLAP YOUR SEXY SELF SILLY!

Paul: O_O why the hell would i do that?!

Dawn: I WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT *grins*

Paul: of course you would...

Tobeh: DO IT PAUL!

Paul: *growls* fine *slaps*

Me: ...that's it?! IT SAYS SILLY DAMMIT *growls and glares at paul*

Paul: *slap* *slap* *slap* *slap*

Me, Dawn and Tobeh: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Paul: *sulks in corner* i think i heard my pride shadder...

Me: Nah that was just your manlyness *grins* Dawn kiss Ash, Drew, and Barry!

Dawn and Paul: SAY WHAT NOW?!

Tobeh: YOU HEARD THE GURL!

Dawn: *sighs* fine *kisses Ash*

Ash: *grins* thanks Dawn!

Misty: *growls and hits ash with her mallet*

Dawn: *kisses drew*

Drew: *blushes*

May: *growls*

Dawn: ...where's barry?

Me: ...hm...oh yeah- BAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYY!

Barry: *falls from sky and breaks roof*

Me: GOD DAMMIT THAT'S TWO REPAIRS! *is ranting in background*

Barry: I SHALL FINE YOU FOR MAKING ME FALL THREW LA ROOF!

Me: AND I WILL FINE YOU FOR BEING AN IDIOT!

Barry: okay i'll shut up...oh hey Dawn!

Dawn: Hey Barry! *kisses barry*

Barry: *shocked*

Paul: *banging head on wall mummbling* kill...kill...kill...kill

Tobeh: *blinks at paul* poor poor grape fruit...*claps hands*

Kenny: *appears out of no where* WHAT?! I'M HERE AGAIN?!

Me: *grins* yep yep yep! But don't worry all you have to do is jump off a cliff.

Kenny: WHAT?!...I bet Dee-Dee wouldn't want that right? *grins at dawn*

Dawn: *twitches* HOW 'BOUT I THROW YOU OFF THE CLIFF IF YOU CALL ME DEE-DEE AGAIN!

Kenny: ALRIGHT I'LL JUMP!

Tobeh: good boy!

Me: Banette take us to a cliff please!

Banette: ban ban (yeah whatever) *teleports up to cliff*

Kenny: *looks down* WE'RE LIKE...600 FEET UP!

Me: *looks down*...nope we're 800 *grins* now less talky more jumpy.

Kenny: I REGRET NOTHING-

Dawn: YOU SHOULD REGRET LOVING ME!

Kenny: THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN DEE-DEE! *jumps off cliff before dawn could push him*

Me: OH MY GOD-

Misty: THEY KILLED KENNY!

Tobeh: YOU BASTARDS!

Everyone: *silent*

Me: ...we should probably get back to the studio...

Everyone: *nods*

Banette: *teleports us to my secret lair of death- i mean studio...*

Tobeh: gary...are you secretly harry potter?

Gary: *nervouse* ...uh...no...

Me: *narrows eyes* are you telling the truth...?

Gary: yes...

Tobeh: are you sure?

Gary: Yes...

Me: are you POSOTIVE?

Gary: yes!

Tobeh: are you sure your sure!

Gary: FOR MUFFIN MANS SAKE YES!

Me and tobeh: ...he's clean!

Everyone but me and tobeh: *falls anime style*

Me: well better get those game characters here *sighs and pulls out magical talking bacon strip*

Bacon: *micky mouse like voice* hey hey everyone!

Everyone: *stares and bacon*

Me: *sweat drops and puts bacon away* you seen nothing! *takes out wand* ABRA KABACON!

Gamecast: *randomly pops up* WHERE THE HELL AM I!?

Me: YOUR TOMB MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Gamecast: ...

Me: ...nevermind you need to do some dares! Brenden...slap mays butt *smirks*

Brenden: *blushes and walkes over to may and slaps her butt*

May: HEY!

Drew: *growls and picks up brenden by the colar*

Tobeh: well while they are solving a problem let's move one o3o ethan do you like lyra?

Lyra: yeah ethan do you?

Ethan: *looks away blushing* ..pfft n-no...

Lyra: *looks down*

Tobeh: aw poor lyra...anyways ethan you have to kiss dawn and lyra!

Dawn, lyra, ethan and paul: WHAT?!

Me: sorry paul!

Paul: *sulks in corner with a gloom cloud that says 'DUMPED'*

Ethan: *sweat drops and kisses lyra and dawn*

Lyra and Dawn: *blushes*

Me: ah the young love triangle =w=

Paul: WHAT YOUNG LOVE TRIANGLE?!

Me: oh you know, ethan likes lyra-

Ethan: I DO NOT!

Me: -and lyra likes ethan

Lyra: *Shrugs*

Me: -and you like dawn so since ethan kissed lyra AND dawn, you want to kill him for kissing your girl *grins*

Paul, dawn, ethan, lyra: *stares at me* ...

Me: ...what?

Tobeh: well let's just move on *sweat drops* lucas kiss, marry, or kill: dawn, paul or barry.

Lucas: hmm... *looks at dawn*

Paul: *growls and pulls dawn behind him*

Dawn: *blushes*

Me: tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick toc-

Everyone: BLOODY!

Me: *squeaks* sorry!

Lucas: *sighs* fine *kisses dawn*

Dawn: *twitches and slaps lucas*

Lucas: *kills paul*

Paul: O_O *dies* x.x

Dawn: PAUL!

Lucas: *marrys barry*

Barry: ...o_o

Me: I FORGOT THAT SHIPPING NAME BUT WHATEVER AHHHH!

Tobeh: *sighs in annoyence* Red kiss leaf, and make out for her for an hour.

Leaf, gary and yellow (i like her): SAY WHAT?!

Red: *smirks and kisses leaf and starts making out with her*

Me: this should be a while...

*one hour later*

Everyone but leaf, red, yellow, and gary: *staring shocked*

Drew: ...is it that possible to hold a breath that long?

May: I don't know...but i'm...sorta grossed out...

Gary and Yellow: *eyes of the devil and demon aura while planning their revenge plan o_o*

Leaf and red: *stops*

Leaf: *massages jaw* ow...

Red: *smirks*

Me: you know i really thought you would be more like ash since your like...you know...counter parts or whatever.

Red: nope i'm nothing like that idiot.

Me: *gasps and glomps ash* how DARE you!

Ash: *is clueless*

Me: *pulls lever sending red flying out of studio*

Red: *screams as he flies out of studio breaking the roof ONCE again*

Me: *stares at hole in the roof* ...you know what i'm not going to say anything...

Yellow: RED! *runs to find red*

Tobeh: ...aw well, hilbert! noaw hilbert...listen to this god forsaken music! *puts head phones on hilberts head*

Hilbert: *listens* ...OH MY GOD GET THIS GOD FORSAKEN MUSIC OUT OF MY HEAD!

*Nicki Minaj- super base playing in head phones*

Hilbert: *throws head phones off and crazed look in eye*

Me and Tobeh: *stares at head phones* ...well noaw you have to dress up like her.

Me: *claps* PABLO GET THIS POOR SOUL IN A NIKI MINAJ CONSTUME!

Pablo: course hun! *drags a crying hilbert to changing room*

Me: he's an awesome friend o3o.

Hilbert: *in afro like curly wig, pleather green tube top and skin tight pants...showing VERY disturbing sights*

Everyone but hilbert: MY EYES! MY EYES THEY BUUUURRRRRNNNNN

Me: GO GET CHANGES NOAW! *pushes hilbert in changing room*

Hilbert: *comes out in regulat clothes looking violated*

Tobeh: Darkrai will you do the next one while i get bloody to stop trying to scratch her eyes out?

Me: *clawing eyes*

Darkrai: _'of course'_ *bows* _'nate you must lift rosa's and serena's skirt and pants hilda...what does that mean?'_

Nate: *blushes* but...but...gah whatever... *walks over to rosa and serena and lifts their skirts*

Rosa/Serena: NATE! *look of murder*

Nate: *runs and pants hilda and runs like hell even faster*

Hilda, Serena, Rosa: *chases nate out of studio*

Me: that darkrai is what those words mean, anyways, GET OUT! *kicks gamecast out* bye bye!

Tobeh: SEND IN DA DARES!


	8. Chapter 8

Me and Tobeh: *reading creepypasta*

Drew: what are you reading?

May: They'r reading something called 'CreepyPasta' *shrugs*

Reggie: What's that?

Me: Here read! *hands laptop*

Reggie, Drew, May: *reads and sulks in corner trembling* I wish I was never born...

Tobeh: *sweat drops* aw well! Here's CUBCHUU AGAIN :D

**Dares**

**As a CavalierShipper as well, I think Gary is going to cuddle with Dawn *evil laughs***

**Dawn, don't be shy! Kick Gary at... Where it hurts the most!**

**Leaf can help Dawn *evil laughs***

**I think Paul's hell-a hot... And he's cute too! *heart eyes* Back off Bloody! HE'S MINE! *laughs like a lunatic* *stops* You can at least have Reggie though...**

**Drew! Flick all the girls' skirts in this room! If they wear skirts... Call yourself a homo and marry Harley**

**Ash, dare Pikachu to kiss Dawn's Buneary while I take a picture of that scene O3O and your dare is to swim a pool filled with Sharpedo...**

**Misty, tongue kiss Ash for half an hour!**

**Dawn! Paul forgot your name again! (Not a dare)**

**Truths for...**

**May! Is this show a total torture for you?**

**Misty! How's did the tongue kiss go?**

**That's all I have! BYE!**

Me: ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS SH-mfmfm

Tobeh: *cover my mouth* ANYWAYS! Gary cuddle with Dawn!

Me: *gags* No offence but I hate this shipping v.v

Gary and Dawn: *cuddles awkwardly*

Leaf and Paul: *Plotting plan kill*

Me: *reading more Creepypasta*

Dawn and Gary: *seperates blushing madly*

Tobeh: *whispers to Dawn and Leaf*

Leaf: *grins wickedly and kicks Gary where the sun doesn't shine as well as Dawn...again...*

Gary: *whimpers falling on ground* not...again...

Me: YEAH GET THEM! *gasps* HELL NUU *glomps both Paul and Reggie* OVA MY DEAD BODY!

Paul, Reggie, Dawn: O_O

Me: ...But I do love Reggie more o3o *throws Paul and glomps Reggie* SO YOU CAN HAVE HIM :D

Paul and Dawn: SAY WHAT?!

Reggie: ...

Drew: *groans* not again... *flips Dawn's skirt*

Dawn: HEY!

Paul: *punches Drew growling*

Drew: OW! *flips Leaf and May's skirt*

Leaf and May: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *chases Drew*

Drew: *shrieks and runs away* I CAN'T FLIP BLOODY'S OR TOBEH'S SINCE THEY NO WHERE SKIRTS!

Me and Tobeh: HELL NUU WE DON'T!

Drew: I'm a homo *marries harley*

Harley: OMG! LIKE FINALLT DREWY POO WE CAN HAVE AS MANY KIDS AS YOU WANT! *grins*

Drew: *screams and runs away*

Everyone but Harley: ...

Harley: DRESIE WHERE'D YA GO HUN? *Skips to find Drew*

*Five minutes later*

Drew: *from random room* OH MY GOD HARLEY PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!

Harley: BUT I WANT A SON!

Drew: GO ADOPT ONE DAMMIT! *runs out onto studio looking harrassed*

Everyone: *stares at the scared Drew*

Drew: Don't. Ask. A. Single. Question

Me: ...uh...well anyways...Ash dare Pikachu to kiss Dawn's baneary!

Ash: Okay!

Me: *Gives Dawn and Ash Pokemon*

Pikachu: Pika?

Baneary: Ban Baneary *blushes*

Ash: Pikachu I dare you to kiss baneary.

Pikachu: P-P-Pika Pi!? *blushes and shakes head*

Ash: Pikachu...

Pikachu: *sighes and walks over to baneary*

Baneary: *hides face in fluff*

Pikachu: *takes her face and kisses her*

Me: is it even possible for Pokemon to kiss?

Tobeh: I think so...

Baneary: *blushes madly*

Pokemon: *seperate blushing*

Dawn and Ash: *jaws dropped to the floor and returns Pokemon*

Me: I'll take those *snatches Pokeballs* Okay MOVING ON FROM THAT ADORIBLE MOMENT O3O! ASH GET INTO THIS POOL OF SHARPEDO'S I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I GOT!

Ash: but isn't that dangerouse?

Me: ...Misty why do you love an idiot -.-

Misty: I DON'T LOVE HIM!

Tobeh: yeah that's what they all say anyways in ya go *pushes Ash in pool*

Ash: *screams and crawls out of pool crying*

Tobeh: Misty you must french kiss Ash for half an hour!

Misty: *blushes*

Ash: What's a french kiss?

May: You heard him misty why don't you show him? *smirks*

Misty: *Blushes more and walks over to Ash*

Ash: hey Mist what's u-

Misty: *kisses him*

Ash: *blushes and kisses back*

*Insert disgusting french kissing here*

Me: BLLAAAAAHHHHH *Puking in garbage can*

Tobeh: *sweat drops*

Everyone but Me, Tobeh, and Poke couple: O_O

Poke Couple: *seperates*

Tobeh: um...yeah...you know what I'm just going to be blunt that was freaking disgusting...

Me: BLLLLAAAAAAAA

Everyone: *falls anime style*

Me: *stops BLAAAAHHHing* Okay then...

Dawn: I KNOW HE FORGOT MY NAME AGAIN! *about to blow*

Paul: *hides behing Reggie*

Me: *shakes head* Boys...

Tobeh: I know...*sighs* May...is this show a total torture for you?

May: IS IT A TOTAL TORTURE?! YES IT IS! I ALMOST ATE DREW WHO WAS BAKED INSIDE A CAKE! MY 'SKIRT' WAS FLIPPED BY HIM. I KISSED HIM, I FOUGHT A _BLEEPING_ DINOSAUR! I HAD TO KISS PAUL! AND I HAD TO GO THROUGH BLOODY'S _BLEEPING_ TORTURE SHOW! _Pant...pant...pant (ring a bell LOL)_

Everyone but May: *is hiding behind coutch*

Me: *puts hands up shakily* n-now now May...um...there's cake in the kitchen...*smiles sheepishly*

May: *brightnes up and skips into kitchen*

Everyone: *comes out from coutch*

Tobeh: alright almost done with da review! Misty how did the toungu kiss go? *smirks*

Misty: *blushes* um...well...it...was okay...I guess...

Ash: OKAY?! That was AMAZING! *grins stupidly*

Misty: *twitches and hits Ash with the almighty mallet of DOOM*

Me: eh-heh...anyways THANKS CUBCHUU ^3^

Tobeh: Now we're doing another review by 'Herpaderp' again welcome back!

**IM BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**So anyways,here are my dares!**

**Paul:Jump into a pool of sharks.**

**Ash:Dress up like lady Gaga.**

**Dawn:Dress up as Justin Bieber.(WARNING:Fangirls will be everywhere!)**

**Max:Throw May off a 100000ft Cliff!**

**Leaf:Beat up Gary,and his Pokemon Origins Counterpart,Green.**

**Drew:If you were a Digimon,who would you want your partner to be?(It can be anyone in the room,but it cannot be you don't know what a digimon is,look it up.)Also,transform into a ugly troll!**

**Oh,and guess what?IMMA BRING BACK THE GAMECAST!(Troll Face)Also,you know the male character in X and Y(AKA Calem)?Well,he escaped my dares last times,BUT NOW THERE IS NO**

**ESCAPE FOR HIM!**

**Calem:Marry every Boy in the room and kill Brock.**

**Male Gamecast:THROW ASH INTO A VOLCANO!BECAUSE HE STOLE YOUR SPOTLIGHT!**

**Rosa and Hilda:THROW IRIS OFF OF MOUNT. EVEREST!CAUSE SHE STOLE YOUR SPOTLIGHT!**

Me: ALRIGHT LET'S START *snaps fingers and a pool of sharks appear*

Reggie: *grins* See ya little bro!

Paul: wha- *get pushes in pool* AAAAHHHHHH

Me: TAKE THAT! BUT I LOVE YOU PAUL!

Dawn: *twitches and hits Me over head*

Me: OW!

Paul: *pulls himself out of pool with toarn clothes* ow...

Me and Dawn: *drooling over Paul because his shirts ripped*

Tobeh: ANYWAYS, Bloody's crushing on guys...AGIAN...so-you know what screw this Darkrai or bannete can do this I'm tierd *flops onto coutch and falls asleep*

Me: *still drooling*

Darkrai: *shakes head* _'um...Sir Ash you must dress up as lady gaga'_

Ash: *shrugs* I have no idea who that is but whatever *follows poblo*

*ten minutes later*

Ash: *walks in with outfit from love game music video* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

Me: OH MY GOD MY EYES AGAIN! *scratches at eyes*

Banette: *stops me*

Misty: GO. GET. CHANGED.!

Ash: *runs into changing room*

Tobeh: *snores*

Me: Dawn dress up as...*shudders* _Justin Bieber_

Dawn: who's that?

Me: he's some gay singer dude *shrugs* POBLO!

Poblo: I BETTER BE GETTING PAID! *Drags Dawn off*

Me: He's not getting paid... *snaps fingurs and justin bieber fans pop out* so I heard you like Justin Gayber right?

Fangirls: *Glares at me for nickname and nods*

Me: well do i have a surprise for you *rolls eyes*

Dawn: *walks out looking ALOT like JB*

Me: *growls*

Fangirls: *screams and pumbles Dawn*

Dawn: *screams* HEY YOU IDIOTS I AINT JUSTIN GAYBER!

Fangirls: WHAT?!

Dawn: He's uh...he's...OVER THERE! *Points in random direction*

Fangirls: *runs out*

Me: they're idiots *shakes head* Max you must throw your dear sister May off a 100000ft cliff...

Max: ALRIGHT! *Somehow manages to pick May up and throw her off a cliff wich freakily popped out of no where*

Tobeh: Bloody...I'm scared...

Me: ...where the hell did that come from...ah to hell with it-

May: *interupts me while falling* I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE, I DON'T WANNA DIE BLOODY HELP MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: mother- FINE! Banette catch her please.

Banette: *nods and catches a scared May

May: t-t-t-thank-thank y-you b-b-b-banne-banette

Banette: *rolls eyes* ban...

Tobeh: MOVING ON! *saps fingures and green pops out of no where*

Green: *look around* what the hell? *notices Gary and scream* WHAT THE HELL?!

Gary: *rolls eyes*

Me: *heart eyes while looking at Green*

Green: *Look frightned*

Drew: Don't worry she will stop eventually.

Tobeh: Anyways here ya go Leaf you can choose ANY weapone you want *pulls out duffle bag containing bats, axes, swords etc.*

Leaf: Hmm...THIS ONE! *Holds up metal Bat*

Me: good choice Leaf o3o

Leaf: *laughs evily and beats Gary and Green*

Gary and Green: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW...

Leaf: MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU PERVERTS!

Green: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!

Leaf: *stops* oh yeah you don't

Gree and Gary: *sighes in reliefe*

Me: *sighes sadly*

Leaf: ...BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER HAHAHAHAHAHA *Continues to beat*

Me: YEAH GO LEAF! YOUR THE GIRL!

Tobeh: ...-.-

Me: WHO THE HELL MADE DIGIMON ANYWAYS?! O_O Sorry off topic anyways Drew if you were a digimon who would your partner be?

Drew: Uh...Well...Maybe someone who doesn't complain to much so cross May, Dawn and Ash off the list.

Dawn, Ash, May: *sulking in corner*

Drew: Gary would be talking to much as well as leaf so probably Paul since he really doesn't give a crap about anything.

Paul: Hn.

Me: ...you know what you two would make a really good yaoi couple...

Drew and Paul: WHAT?!

Me: yeah you would! If you agree comment it in your review o3o anyways welcome the gamecast...again, oh and calem.

Gamecast: GOD DAMN IT I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!

Calem: where am I?

Me: WELL TOO BAD SO SHUT THE _BLEEP_ UP AND SIT THE _BLEEP_ DOWN GOD _BLEEPING _DAMN IT oh and your in the entry to your death calem!

Gamecast: *sits*

Me: Good :)

Calem: ...

Tobeh: Okay callem you must marry EVERY boy in the room...and kill brock...o_o

Calem: um...okay? *marrys boys*

Boys: OvO...

Calem: Hey brock come ova here!

Brock: *walks out of random room* yes?

Calem: *takes knife and stabs brock* ...

Brock: *inserts dramatic music* OH MY-GAH-I HAVE BEEN HIT! TELL NURSE JOY AND OFFICER JENNY I WILL BE LOOKING DOWN ON THEM...BUT...ONLY WITH WINGS *Dies*

Me: *drags body to closet*

Everyone: *staring*

Me: what?! The cops will be here soon!

*doorbell rings*

Me: Tobeh hide the body everyone else act normal! *opens door*

Police officer 1: Good evening ma'am, there seem to has been a disturbace of a dramatic scene happening, may we ask what you are doing?

Me: Oh me, pfft, I'm just hosting my truth or dare show, you know with the pokemon cast and everything HAHAHAA!

Police officer 2: Mhm, well thank you ma'am, *looks at closet* may we come inside for inspection?

Me: *starts to sweat* u-uh s-sure *steps aside*

Police officer 1,2: *walks in and looks inside closet*

Closet: ...woosh...yeah that's right...I'm a talking closet...*crazy whisper* I have seen what you have done in your rooms...

Police officer 1: *stares at closet* ...seems nothing suspiciouse around here good day *walks out*

Everyone: ...

Me: ...uh okay then all the males from thy game YOU NEED TO THROW ASH INTO A VOLCANO! *Teleports to volcano*

Male gamecast: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING OUT SPOTLIGHT! *Throws Ash into volcano*

Ash: WEEEEEEEEEE OH SHI-

Me: *teleports us back before Ash hit the lava* Sorry but I need him for other reviews o_o

Tobeh: ROSA AND HILDA! YOU MUST THROW IRIS OFF MT. EVEREST!

Rosa and Hilda: ALRIGHT!

Me: *sighes and teleports us to Mt. Everest*

Rosa, Hilda: THIS IS FOR TAKING OUR SPOT LIGHT YOU *censored*

Iris: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA

Me: *watches as iris his ground*...she was annoying...anyways BACK TO THY STUDIO! *TELEPORT*

Me: BYE BYE!

Tobeh: SEND IN DYE DARES!

Pokecast: NO PLEASE DON'T!

Me and Tobeh: SHUT UP!

Me: GET OUT! *kicks game cast out*


	9. Chapter 9

Me: HAI!

Pokecast: DEAR LORD HAVE MURCY!

Me: I AM THE LORD MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pokecast: ...

Tobeh: whatever, anyways here's 'The EpicOne'

**Ash:Kiss ALL the girls in the room but not Misty.**

**Paul:Dress up as Miley Cyrus,ride a wrecking ball,and sing "Wrecking Ball" while riding it.**

**Misty,Gary,and Drew:Play the game Slender,and get trapped with him in a closet for 2 minutes.**

**Leaf:Sing and perform "What does the fox say?".Also,get into a fox costume!**

**May:Who's better:Ash,Paul,Or Justin TIMBERLAKE.**

**THEN SEND EVERBODY TO THE TELLY TUBBIES WORLD!**

Me: MAY THE POWER OF RANDOMNESS AND AWESOMENSS BE WITH YOU!

Tobeh: Ash kiss all da girls besides Misty

Ash: Okay *kisses May*

May: ...

Drew: My manliness... *sulks in corner*

Ash: *Kisses Dawn*

Paul: My pride... *sulks next to Drew*

Ash: *Kisses Leaf*

Gary: My pervertedness... *sulks with Drew and Paul*

Ash: *kisses Bloody*

Dean: *pops out of know where and sulks next to boys* My randomness...

Ash: *kisses Tobeh*

Liam: *just like Dean* My awesomness...

Me: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TWO COME FROM?! And no not Liam Payne FYI Fangirls -.-

Liam: Front door *shrugs*

Dean: You really need to learn to lock it.

Me: *twitches*

Tobeh: Damn it you two get out!

Liam: I dun wanna!

Me: *rolls eyes* Fine you can stay.

Dean: Thanks Bloody *grins*

Tobeh: anyways now Dean and Liam are, unfortunatly, here so you can dare them too! POBLO!

Poblo: OI I'M GOING COME ON PRETTY BOY! *drags a crying Paul out of room*

Me, Tobeh, Dean, and Liam: ...

Paul: *comes out in outfit from wrecking ball* I HATE YOU!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Falls on ground holding stomach* HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dean: NOW GET ON THE WRECKING BALL!

*wrecking ball breaks through wall*

Me: *stares at wall twitching*

Paul: *climbs on wrecking ball and sings horribly*

Everyone: MY EARS!

*after Paul's HORRIBLE singing*

Me: *on ground with bleeding ears*

Paul: *runs to get changed*

Tobeh: *Sweat drops*

Reggie: uh...bloody? *pokes me with stick* you okay?

Me: *glomps Reggie* THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN REGGIE-KUN!

Dean: *twitches and pulls me away from Reggie*

Me: *pouts*

Liam: Here *hands game slender*

Misty, Gary, Drew: *plays game slender*

*TEN MINIUTES LATAR!*

Drew, Misty, Gary: *rocking back and forth with scared looks*

Me: Well in ya go! *pushed them into closet with slender man*

D, M, G O_O: OMFG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Ah it's like music to mu ears...

Dean: your such a sadist.

Me: been one since I could talk *shrugs*

*TWO MINOUTS LATAR*

Drew, Misty and Gary: *on the ground fainted*

Tobeh: Thanks slender man *gives 50 bucks*

Slender Man: *nods and walked out door*

Me: *poking three with stick* hehehehe this is fun...

Liam: *sweat drops* Leaf you must singa nd perform 'what does the fox say' while in a fox costume.

Leaf: Okay *followes Poblo*

Dean: STOP POKING ME WITH THE STICK!

Me: I DUN WANNA *poke poke poke poke poke*

Dean: *twitches and breaks stick*

Me: *gasps and gets on knees crying* I'M SOOOOO SORRY I'LL NEVER LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN! *Sings song from 'to love a patty' spongebob episode* atleast I think that's what it's called.

Dean: *sweat drops*

Leaf: *comes out in sexy fox outfit*

Boys: *drools*

Tobeh: ONTO DA STAGE LEAF!

Leaf: *walks on stage*

Me: *gives her mic and starts music*

_Dog goes woof, cat goes meow._

_Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak._

_Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot._

_Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW._

_But there's one sound that no one knows..._

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?_

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes._

_Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still._

_Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise._

_But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?_

_How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?_

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee!_

_WHAT THE FOX SAY?_

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_Woo-oo-oo-ooo!_

_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!_

_The secret of the fox, ancient mystery._

_Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding._

_What is your sound? Will we ever know?_

_Will always be a mystery what do you say?_

_You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods._

_What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)_

_(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)_

Everyone: *shocked*

Leaf: *blushes and runs to changing room*

Me: uh...well that was...amazing...okay May who's better Ash Paul or Justin TIMBERLAKE?!

May: who's Justin Timberlake?

Me: *gasp* HOW DARE YOU! HERE! *shows*

May: he's HOT!

Me: I KNOW!

May: But not my type, Um Ash is too dence to know anything, Ash what the square root of 2?

Ash: what's a square root?

May: see, so probably Paul.

Paul: Hn.

Dawn: *sulks in corner*

Liam: so much sulking...

Me: well we shall all go to the TALLY TUBBEH WORDL! *Teleports us*...OH MY GOD-

*Camera screen goes static and screams, laughter and cracking of bones were heard, blood curtaling screams echoed through the studio. The screen turns black o_o*

Me: *teleports us back with bloody bats and knives* Never...again...

Tobeh: *fainted on ground*

Me: well *wipes blood from face* here's another review! Welcome 'Leafeon51'

**Here are some truths and dares!**

**Yellow, appear in the studio with Red.**

**Red, see above.**

**Rosa, I like you so you and arceus switch bodies.**

**Hilda, choose wisely. Who would you Kiss, kill and marry out of; Hilbert, N, and Ghetsis?**

**Sage Bronius, get killed. U suck.**

**Leaf, u get to have 10 freebie tickets to get out of any dare and truth. Keep being awesome!**

**Author, U get another Pokemon! U get a Giratina! She's a girl!**

**Oh, and last one, for the author. Do u like Curtis? If so, bring him into the studio to make out with Rosa as Nate and Hugh get jealous. I'm out!**

**-Leafeon**

Me: well here's the Red and Yellow!

Red and Yellow: *appeares out of no where* NO WHY?!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TIME TO FACE YOUR DOOOOMMM!

Rosa: COOL I GET TO SWITCH BODY'S WITH ARCEUS!

Me: *sighs and pulls out wand* ABRA KARANDOM!

Arceus: _**WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIIMMEE?**_

Me: I need to switch bodys with her *points at rosa*

Arceus: *stares at me* _**...what?**_

Me: JUST DO IT ALREADY DAMMIT I'M TIERD!

Arceus: *recoils* _**ALRIGHT FINE! **_*rosa and arceus switch bodys* _**THIS IS SO COOL!**_

'Rosa': IMMA GIRL?!

Me: YES YOU ARE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Rosa and arceus switch back and arceus flies up to heaven.*

Me: O_O Okay...anyways Hilda would you, and choose wisely, marry kiss, kill: Hilbert, N, or Ghetnis?

Hilda: Uh...Well I guess I would Kiss N, because he's not so suitable to marry-

N: I think I heard something shadder...

Hilda: Kill Ghetnis, and Marry Hilbert *shrugs*

Hilbert: *blushes and looks away*

Me: AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Tobeh: LOL Sage...You know what you suck get killed!

Sage: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME SOOOOOOOO-

Me: BANETTE SCARY FACE!

Banette: *uses scary face*

Sage: *dies for some unknown reason unknown to human...and Bloody's kind...*

Me: *sweat drops* good job banette! Okay so let's see, DAMN IT! Leaf you get 10 freebie tickets *sulks and hands a grinning leaf tickets*

Leaf: AWESOME! THANKS LEAFEON YOU ROCK! *winks*

Me: AWWW SHANKS FOR DA GARETINA! *glomps pokemon* She is so cute!

Darkrai: *stares at garetina in jealousy*

Garetina: *smirks and snickers evily at Darkrai*

Me: and I LOVE CURTIS HE SO CUTE O3O

Dean: *growls as Curtis comes in and Me glomps him*

Curtis: *reads dare and blushes*

Rosa: Whatcha doin-

Curtis: *makes out with Rosa*

Nate and Hugh: *growls ready to pounce on Curtis*

Me: *growls at Curtis and Rosa*

Dean: *snickers*

Tobeh: *snores*

Liam: *sweat drops*

Rosa and Curtis: *seperates blushing*

Me: *pouts* bye bye...


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Okay Imma try and atleast get half way through this since school starts in an hour.

Paul: Why up so early *raises perfect eye brow*

Me: My dad woke me up *yawns*

Dawn: Sucks

Me: I KNOW! Anyways let's welcome CUBCHUU AGAIN! I WOV YOU YOUR AN AWESOME REVIEWER!

**Hi again! Yes. Pokemon can kiss...**

**Ash! Marry Dawn and May because I'm an Advance/Pearl Shipper! If Dawn and May says no, Tobeh will kill both of them!**

**Misty... Can you get Paul for me? I love him! I've already plan the wedding and our kids' names... Tiffany, Travis, Agnes... (100 names later)**

**Drew! Don't you dare get angry! You're already married to Harley and he... I mean SHE needs a child!**

**Dawn and Bloody, Paul's MINE! *glomps him***

**Peace out everyone!**

Me: OOOHHH SO POKEMON CAN KISS :o THANKS CUBCHUU I JUST LEARNED SOMETHING AN HOUR EARLY BEFORE SCHOOL :D

Ash: *shrugs* here we go again, Dawn May will you marry me?

Misty, Paul, and Drew: *growls and twitches*

May and Dawn: um...what if we say no?

Me: Tobeh will kill you

Tobeh: YESH! FINALLY! SAY NO SAY NO SAY NO!

Dawn and May: LIKE HELL YES ASH WE WILL!

Ash: *grins like an idiot*

Misty: *hits Ash over the head with mallet*

Me: well we'll do the wedding next chapter O_O

Misty: *drags Paul to the door* Come on I'm taking you to Cubchuu...

Paul, Me, Dawn, Reggie: SAY WHAT?!

Me and Dawn: *growls and grabs Paul's legs and pulls hin away from Misty* You will not!

Misty: *takes out mallet* I WILL!

Paul: ...

Me and Dawn: *recoils in horror*

Misty: That's what I thought *smirks and drags a scowling Paul out the door*

Paul: *scowls*

Dean: *scowls*

Liam: *thinking about cheese*

Me: atleast have him back by the next chaper please! Drew Harley needs a child...so don't get angry...

Drew: HOW CAN I NOT?! HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW HE'S A SHE?!

Harley: I HADE A SEX SWAP DREWSIE!

Drew: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAAAAAT!

Harley: *drags Drew out of room*

Drew: *crying while clawing his nails on floor making them bleed*

Me: That's me when someone tries to take me around the mall *glares at Tobeh*

From room: OH MY GOD HARLEY'S GOING TO RAPE ME! MAY, BLOODY, SOMEONE HELP ME GOD DAMMIT!

May: ... *walks into room*

Harley: *pinning Drew to bed and sees May* Hiya hun *grins*

May: *growls and grabs Harley's shirt and throwing him out making ANOTHER hole in roof*

Me: *sighs*

Drew: Thanks May

May: *walks out ignoring Drew*

Drew: O_O

Tobeh: OHHH A little LOVE DRAMA!

Me and Dawn: PAAAAAUUUULLLLL TT^TT

Reggie: ?

Me: atleast I still have Reggie! *grins and glomps him*

Dean: *glares daggers at Reggie*

Reggie: *blushes and sweat drops*

Tobeh: anyways PLEASE WELCOME MAX SATERDAY BURNS TOASTER, I LOVE YOUR NAME IT'S SO RANDOM!

**Imma bringin the ranger cast. Keith: marry you're buizel. **

**Ben: kiss summer or I will murder you. **

**Kate: Kill bloody. **

**Dawn: viciously kill Silver**

Tobeh: ALRIGHT! *snaps and ranger cast pops out of thin air*

Ranger cast: Where the hell am I?

Me: My show *shrugs* anyways Keith you must marry your buizel!

Kieth: O_O Uh...Okay? *sends out buizel* uh...will you marry me buizel...?

Buizel: ...bui bui?

Keith: ...

Buizel: *shrugs* bui bui, buizel.

Keith: Thanks?

*insert awkward wedding here*

Me:...

Tobeh: ...

Everyone else: ...

Me: Ben kiss summer or Max saterday will kill you...

Ben: *blushes and kisses Summer*

Summer: *blushes madly and kisses back*

*ten minutes later*

Ben and Summer: *still kissing*

Me: *puking* anyways...wait...YOU WANT ME TO DIE WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Kate: YOUR ANNOYING! *stabs me*

Dean: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: I AM IMMORTAL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAA-

Kate: *shoots me in the head*

Me: *dies*

Dean: *sighs* once again...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Tobeh: well the authors dead so...Dawn kill Silver in the mose viciously way

Me's spirit: YEAH!

Everyone: AH!

Me: what?

Gary: I thought you were dead!

Me: what I can't live to see the sexy as hell Silver get killed by Dawn? Besides I'm only a spirit I will leave after this.

Dawn: *looks at weapons* hm... *smirks and takes AK47, Katanas, torcher devices, flame thrower and other things I'm to scared to put up and drags Silver to room*

Silver: I WILL REMEMBER THIIIISSSSSSssssss...

From inside room: *bloody screams are heard with the sound of bones crushing as Dawn laughs*

Dawn: *walks out Tewntie minutes later with blood on her body and a maniac smile*

Everyone: *slowly backs away from Dawn*

Me: if only Paul seen the whole thing...

Paul: *from video phone* I did...

Me: PAUL! O_O WHERE YOU AT?!

Paul: At cubchuu's it's pretty nice here actually.

Me: *huffs* so it's better than my place?

Paul: yeah because I aint getting tortured *blinks* wait why are you a ghost?

Me: Kate killed me *shrugs* now I must go back to heaven see ya *rises to heaven*

Tobeh: ...aw well, we may have some time for one more review so let's welcome 'Breana'

**Ash: Kick someone in the balls **

**Misty: Die you hair purple**

**Gary: Be nice to Ash**

**Dawn: Slap Cartman**

**May:Make out with Drew**

Ash: REVENGE! *tries to kick may in the balls*

May: *twitches* I AINT A BOY YOU MORON!

Ash: oh otay o3o *kicks Liam in the balls*

Liam: *falls on ground* ow...

Tobeh: HA TAKE THAT! Anyways Misty here *hands purple hair die*

Misty: *crying while applying die* My beautiful orange hair...

Gary: *sighs* this is torture...hey Ash your an awesome trainer you know that *grins*

Ash: *blinks*

Gary: I mean, your probably better than me.

Ash: *blink blink* *faints*

Everyone: ...

Cartmen: EH WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

Tobeh: your on a show, the host is *points at my dead rotting body* so I'm in charge.

Dawn: *walks up to cartmen*

Cartmen: Hey baby-

Dawn: *slaps cartmen making his fat little body fly through the roof*

Cartmen: AAAAAAH YOU SON OF A B-

May: *makes out with Drew*

Drew: *blushes*

*One hour later*

May and Drew: *now on coutch*

Tobeh: Oi in the bedroom!

May and Drew: *blushes and seperated not looking at eachother*

Tobeh: *rolls eyes*

Dean: *sulking*

Liam: *thinking of bacon*


	11. Chapter 11

Tobeh: HI EVERYONE!

Dean: Where's Bloody?

Liam: She died remember?

Dean: oh yeah...

Tobeh: Meh *shrugs* anyways please welcome 'Areceus'

**MWAHAHAHA!Any ways,here are my dares!**

**May:EAT ALL OF LEAF'S FREE TICKETS!MWAHAHA!**

**Leaf:YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY WRATH NOW!I WANT YOU TO FIND THE EIGHT PAGES!**

**Ash:I'm starting to think your Percy Jackson...ALSO WHY DON'T YOU JUST FREAKING AGE ALREADY!**

**Drew:Dress up as Britney Spears and sing "Perfume" to Paul.**

**Paul:MAKE A RAP ABOUT THE (INCLUDING Rosa,Hilda,and Serena!)**

Tobeh: *Evil laughing with you* MUAHAHAHA THE EVILNESS!

May: *snatches Leaf's free tickets and eats them*

Leaf: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

May: *burps*

Leaf: Ahem *glares at May* anyways-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Tobeh: SHUT UP *twitch twitch* LIAM QUIT POKING ME!

Liam: okay...

Leaf: what eight pages...?

Tobeh: *shrugs*

Ash: how am I Percy Jackson?

Paul: Ash do you even know who that is?

Ash: Nope

Paul: Yeah me niether...

Tobeh: *sweat drops* oh and Ash...WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU ALREADY AGE?! YOU'R STILL FREAKING 10?!

Ash: Blame the damn producers!

Dean: why?

Ash: *shrugs* I needed someone to blame.

Everyone but Ash: *falls anime style*

Tobeh: *rolls eyes* anyways *whispers to Drew smirking*

Drew: NO!

Tobeh: YES!

Drew: No...

Tobeh: Yes...

Drew: N-

May: JUST DO THE DAMN DARE ALREADY YOU STUPID ARROGENT GRASS HEAD!

Drew: *recoils in fear and follows Poblo*

Me: *body rotting on ground* ...

Tobeh: You must really want to see this huh?

May: *demon aura* yes yes I do...

*sweat drop*

Drew: *comes out in something Britney Spears would wear...what I don't like her I don't know what she wears -.-*

May: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tobeh: *Laughing with May*

Drew: *sings perfume to Paul*

Paul: *is in corner mumbling*

Drew: *runs to get changed*

Tobeh and May: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA

Liam: Anyways I will take ova! PAUL MAKE A RAP ABOUT ALL THE GIRLS IN HERE!

Paul: Um...okay... *raps random things about Girls I aint good with raps so...yeah...sorry to dissapoint...*

Tobeh: ...was those insults or compliments?

Dawn: I have no idea...

Leaf: Mind...Blown...

Paul: *sweat drops*

Dean: anyways here's 'cub chuu again!'

**Woo hoo! I'm married to Paul! I shall revive Bloody with my random powahs!**

**Dares**

**May and Dawn are fiancees of Ash right? Why did Drew and May just made out? O.O**

**Hey Misty! Marry Tracey! Tobeh will kill you if Misty says no...**

**Reggie! Marry Bloody and you'll live happily ever after...**

**Gary marry Leaf or Tobeh will kill ya!**

**Truths**

**May Ketchum... Dawn Ketchum... Does it sound good to you guys?**

**Leaf Oak... Sounds good, huh?**

**Misty Sketchit... Sounds good, right?**

**Peace out people! Bye future sister-in-law (Bloody)! And bye Tobeh! See you soon!**

Me: YO!

Everyone: *screams*

Tobeh: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!

Me: *shrugs* Cub Chuu revived me...and Areceus kinds kicked me out of heaven...

Dean: How do you get kicked out of heaven?

Me: ...AND HOW THE HELL IS PAUL MARRIED TO YOU?!

Paul: I'm married?

Dawn: He's married?

Me: sadly...And MAY AND DREW MADE OUT BECAUSE THEY BELONG WITH EACHOTHER! Sorry I'm a HUGE contest, Ikari, and oldrivalshipper *sweat drops*

Tobeh: What about pokeshipping?

Me: NO THEY BELONG WITH EACHOTHER BUT I HATE THAT SHIPPING ANYWAYS!

Dean: Calm down *puts hand on my shoulder*

Me: *blushes and calms down*

Tobeh and Liam: o_o

Tracy: Misty will you marry me?

Misty: N-

Tobeh: *glares and holds up butcher knife*

Me: HEY THAT'S MINE WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!

Tobeh: Your room *shrugs*

Dean: Why do you have a butcher knife in your room?

Me: ...

Misty: Yes...?

Trace: okay...

Ash: *sulking*

Reggie: Uh...Bloody...will you marry me?

Me: ... *stares at reggie*

Reggie: *stares back*

Me and Reggie: *intence staring contest*

Me: Sorry Reggie your just not my type *Dramatic spot light*

Reggie: *sweat drops*

Dean: *victory dancing in background*

Me: BUT I STILL LOVE YOU SO YES!

Dean: *now crying*

Gary: Leaf will you marry me?

Leaf: *looks at tobeh*

Tobeh: *glaring with machettie in hand*

Me: AND MY MACHETTI?!

Dean: WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT IN YOUR ROOM?!

Me: ...

Leaf: *sighs* Fine...

Gary: *grins and slips ring onto finger*

Me: where the hell did you get the ring?

Gary: Your room.

Me: AGAIN IN MY ROOM?!

Dean: *still crying*

Tobeh: O_O You know what ever since you got here there has been alot of yelling...

Me: I know *snickers* Well May and Dawn ketchum does sound good...But Dawn Shinji and May Hayden sound better to me! You know being a contest and Ikari shipper *grins stupidly*

Paul, Dawn, May, Drew: *blushes*

Me: YES LEAF OAK SOUNDS GOOD!

Leaf: *twitches*

Me: Misty Sketchit...Nah Misty Ketchum!

Misty and Ash: *blushes*

Me and Tobeh: BYE!

Me: Now here's amazons4eveas!

**Dare ash to go get Iris cilan cress chili and n and tell him to kiss all 5 of them**

**Dawn and drew go and find mewtwo and dye her green and blue and bring her to me :-) MUHAHAHA**

**Paul here have a ton of really powerful Pokemon and go and kiss ash and say you are a girl to his face**

**Leaf hum the song from the power of one movie and say the shall turn to ash and have pikachu use thunderbolt full power may go and get vengeance on solidad**

Me: AWESOME! Okay Ash here's da phone! *hands Ash phone*

Ash: *dials numbah* Hey Iris can you Cilen, Chili, Cress and N come to the studio?...Please?...ALRIGHT! Thanks Iris! *hangs up*

*A moment of silence*

*door bell rings...*

Me: BANETTE DOOR!

Banette: BANETTE! (DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT)

Me: oops...

Iris: Hey Ash

Ash: Hey *kisses Iris, Cilen, Cress, Chili, N*

All five: *shocked*

Misty: *growls and hits Ash over head with Mallet*

Ash: *whimpers*

Me: LOL okay DAWN DREW GO GET MEWTWO AND BRING HER TO AMAZONS4EVEAS!

Drew and Dawn: Why us?!

Tobeh: Because if you either go with Paul or May you will be to cought up in making out *grins*

May, Daw, Paul and Drew: WHAT?! *blushes*

Me: JUST GO! *Pushes Dawn and Drew out door* Now let's continue! Here Paul *hands tons of powerful pokemon*

Paul: *stars in his eyes*

Liam: *whispers dare to Paul*

Paul: *frowns* WHAT?!

Me: I WILL TAKE THE POKEMON AWAY!

Paul: *thinks* Hm...Pokemon or kissing idiot...Pokemon...Idiot...Pokemon Idiot...Pokemon *thinks* Fine *walks up to Ash*

Ash: Hey Paul what's u-

Paul: *kisses Ash* I'm a girl...

Ash: :o...

Misty: *growls and hits Paul on head with mallet*

Paul: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW WO WO WO OW!

Me: Jealouse much? *smirks*

Misty: *sneers at me*

Me: *hides behind Dean*

*WITH DAWN AND DREW O_O*

Dawn: HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO THIS?! *hiding behind rock*

Drew: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! *Hiding behind tree*

Mewtwo: **I WILL NEVER LET A HUMAN CATCH ME! ***Uses psychic and lifts Dawn and Drew up*

Dawn: WAIT! W-we don't want to catch you!

Mewtwo: **what?**

Drew: uh...a friend wants to uh...meet you...

Mewtwo: *stares at them*

Drew and Dawn: *stares back*

Mewtwo: **...fine...**

Drew: Really?

Mewtwo: **Just take me to them before I change my mind o.e**

Dawn and Drew: *nods*

*BACK AT STUDIO!*

Me: OKAY WELL THEN! LEAF!

Leaf: *hums song* PIKACHU USE THUNDER ON ASH FULL POWER!

Pikachu: PIKA...CHUUUUU *Uses thunder bolt*

Ash: *on ground burnt like toast o_o* ow...

Drew and Dawn: *bust through door looking tierd*

Gary: What the hell happend?

Drew: *tells story*

Me: *all I hear* bla bla bla bla BLA BLA BLA BLA...bla bla.

Liam: *thinking about cats*

Dean: *thinking about Bloody*

Tobeh: *snoring*

Drew: and that's how it all happend.

Me: ...uh-huh...anyways that was really boring! BYE BYE NOW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Paul: DON'T REVIEW! DON'T REVIEW! DON'T REVIEW!

Me: *tackles Paul*

Dean: *tries to pull Me off*

Liam: *Still thinking about cats*


	12. Chapter 12

Me: *Headphones on*

Drew: what's she listening to?

Dean: Her favorite band Bullet for my valentine -.-

May: Who's that?

Me: *gasps* HERE LISTEN! *Puts head phones on May*

May: *listening* hm...not bad

Drew: Let me see *puts on head phones and takes them off rubbing ear* how the hell can you listen to this music?!

Me: IT'S ROCK/METAL! WHO DOESN'T LIKE IT?!

Drew and May: OKAY OKAY WE GET THE POINT!

Tobeh: Anyways here's 'Leafeon51' again :D

**I'm back! I just bought some cookies! Here! *hands everyone cookies***

**Oh no! Leaf, your tickets got eaten? Well, here's a Pokepad! It has music, a camera, games and all that stuff. Sorry, I don't have any tickets left...**

**May, divorce Ash and marry Drew! Or else I will personally kill you with my Level 100 Celebi that kicks a••!**

**Dawn, also divorce Ash. Or else the punishment up there will come and haunt you! XD!**

**Darkrai, make out with my Cresselia.**

**Annnnnnnd... That's all my dares. On to the truths!**

**Misty, if you had to choose, who would you kiss?**

**Gary, what was your biggest fail?**

**Drew, who do you hate the most?**

**Ash, are you secretly gay?**

**And yes, that's all. See you!**

**-Leafeon**

Me: YAY COOKIE! *Stuffs cookie in cookie jar*

Leaf: Thanks Leafeon your the best! ;) *Plays on pokepad*

Gary: Can I try?

Leaf: NUU!

Gary: TT^TT

May: ASH I CALL A DIVORCE!

Ash: ...what's a divorce?

May: *falls anime style* It's when I'm like...'Breaking up' with you BUT WE AINT MARRIED ANYMORE!

Ash: ...we were married?

Misty: Ash your a nitwit...

Dawn: I ALSO CALL A DIVORCE!

Ash: o_o okay.

May: and I don't want to get my ass kicked by a level 100 celeby...so...Drew marry me!

Drew: Arnt I supposed to be the one asking?

May: Then ask me.

Drew: But I don't want to marry you...

May: WHY AM I NOT MARRIGABLE?!

Me: is that even a word?

May: I DON'T _BLEEPING_ KNOW BUT I USED IT ANYWAYS! *twitch twitch*

Me: Um...while May and Drew are bickering let's move on, Darkrai!

Darkrai: _yes ma lady?_

Me: You must make out with cressela...

Darkrai: *blushes* _w-what?!_

Me: YESH! MY FAITHFUL POKEMON WILL FIND LOVE DAMN IT! *scene kinda like Roy Mustang's Mini skirt scene from fullmetal alchemist just without the miniskirts...*

Cressela: _w-where am I? Darkrai?!_

Me: HAI CRESSELA! Okay...MAKE OUT WITH DARKRAI!

Cressela: _W-W-WHAT?! I-I CAN'T!_

Me: I got money...

Cressela: _I'M NOT LIKE THAT YOU NITWI-_ *gets interupted*

Darkrai: *Kisses crussela*

Me: *taking pictures*

Darkrai and Cressela: *seperates blushing*

Cressela: _u-uh...uh..._

Me: AWW TRUE LOVE!

Darkrai and Cressela: *cuddles with eachother*

Me: ...hey...I'm being replaced *sulks in corner* I FEEL SO LONELY!

Liam: O_O Well...uh...

Tobeh: *pushes Liam* Misty who would you rather kiss?

Misty: Uh...well...Paul seems like he would push me away, Gary...I have no idead what type of girls THOSE have been on, Drew...he has May so I guess Ash since he's a dunce.

Ash: Dunce?

Misty: *sighs*

Me: *still sulking while singing Lonely by akon* I'm so lonely...I'm mister lonely...I have nobody...ALL ON MY OOOOWWWWNNNN!

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Dean: Gary what's your biggest Fail?

Gary: I never had a fail *smirks*

Me: *glares from corner*

Gary: *recoils* OKAY FINE! *mumbled*

Leaf: what was that? *grinning evily*

Gary: *mumble mumble*

Liam: We can't hear you~

Gary: WHEN I TRIED TO KISS LEAF!

Me, Tobeh, Dean and Liam: What happend? o_o

Leaf: He tried to kiss me whil pinning me to the wall, I made sure he wasn't able to make baby's in the future.

Gary: *shudders*

Me: o_o I tought you well young grass hopper *bows to Leaf*

Leaf: *bows to me*

Tobeh: Drew who do you hate the most?

Drew: Brianna *shrugs*

Brianna: *comes from random room* WHAT?! BUT HOW COULD YOU HATE ME?! *latches onto Drew*

Me: ...wait...how the hell did she get in here?

May: *twitch*

Drew: Get off brianna!

Brianna: NO Mr. Drew I have a secret to confess...I...I...I LOVE YOU!

Me: Okay you know what that was pretty obviouse...

Brianna: Who was talking to you?

Me: why you little-

Dean: *holds me back*

Tobeh: *sighs and rubs temples* Okay brianna...WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVE DREW BUT NOW HE'S MARRIED TO MAY SO GET THE _BLEEP_ OUT BEFORE MY FOOT SHOWS YOUR ASS THE DOOR!

Brianna: *runs like hell*

Liam: ...

Everyone: ...

Tobeh: WHAT?!

Everyone: *squeaks* nothing

Me: um...okay uh...moving on...Ash are you secretly gay?

Ash: What's gay mean?

Tobeh: *about to explode again*

Liam: *covers her mouth and drags her out of room*

Me: ...My god I hope they arent doing rated R...

Dawn: *whispers to Ash what Gay means*

Ash: *blushes* NO I'M NOT GAY!

Me: That's what they all say...Anyways BYE BYE LEAFEON! Now welcome 'Breana'...wait...

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA so here are my dares**

**Ash: Throw Paul in larva**

**Misty: Stay in a tank with bug pokemon for four hours and oh and don't scare if you don't' do this dare Tobeh will **_**bleeping**_** kill you**

**May: Shot Gary with a Gun**

**Dawn: What's you deepest darkest fears evil grins**

Everyone but Me: *hiding behind coutch*

Me: I LIKE THIS REVIEWER! OKAY! Larva...larva...AH LARVA!

Ash: *throws Paul in Larva*

Paul: OMFG THIS IS DISGUSTING!

Me: BE A MAN PAUL BE A MAN!

Paul: ...

Me: ...

Paul: ...your an idiot...

Me: NO IMMA MORON THERE'S BIG DIFFERENCE!

Paul: -.- OW THERE EATING ME! *gets out of larva with it sticking to him*

Dawn: ...ew...

Paul: *tries to shake off Larva* GOD DAMN IT, IT WONT COME OFF! *shakes harder*

Tobeh: I'm not surprised he hasn't dislocated something

Me: where did you two go?

Liam: Movies *shrug*

Me: ...ANYWAYS! MISTY!

Misty: NUU!

Tobeh: *takes out AK47*

Me: MY GUN!

Dean: *twitch* Bloody...WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE WEAPONS IN YOUR ROOM?!

Me: *recoils* Um...um...I'm uh...preparing...for...the zombie apocolyps...

Everyone: *stares at me*

Me: WHAT IT COULD HAPPEN!

Liam: You have been watching too many scary movies -.-

Me: What can I say, My whole child hood was based on scary movies...No joke been watching them since I could understand english.

Tobeh: AGAIN! MISTY!

Misty: Fine *goes into bug pokemon tank and restrains herself from screaming*

*A caterpi crawls up her arm and onto her head*

Misty: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone: *covers their ears*

Misty: GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

Me: *grabs caterpi* Aww arnt you the cutest thing?

Misty: CUTE?! *takes out mallet* KILL THE DAMN THING!

Me: *gasp* MISTY! NO! *let's pokemon go* YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!

Misty: ...

Me: ...

Misty: Fine...

Me: *grins* anyways May here's my 49 caliber pistol, use it well!

May: *smirks evily and cocks gun* heh this should be interesting *points gun at Gary*

Gary: *nearly pissing his pants*

_click click_

May: *blinks* THIS THING AINT GOT BULLETS!

Me: TAKE THE FREAKING SAFTY OFF!

May: oh yeas *takes safty off and points gun at Gary and shoots*

Gary: *winces*

*Nothing happens*

Everyone: ...

Me: oops, I must have put blanks in them Damn...AW WELL GARY WILL DIE EVENTUALLY!1

Gary: Gee thanks...

Me: You welcome!

Tobeh: Dawn what's your deepest darkest fears?

Dawn: *blushes* um...

Paul, Me and Tobeh: Yes...?

Dawn: well...I...I'm really affraid of...

Me, Paul, and Tobeh: Of?

Dawn: Of...

M,P,T: OF?!

Dawn: TAXES!

Everyone: *falls anime style* WHAT?!

Dawn: *sweat drops*

Me: *sighs*

Dean: *cough cough* um...anyways...BYE BYE!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: *yawns* hai guys...

Misty: what's up with you?

Me: I stayed up all night studying for Mid tearm exams *yawns again and bangs head on random table* Dean take over *snores*

Dean: *sweat drops* I guess I have to, Anyways here's 'Leafeon51'

Me: *SNOOOOORRREEEE*

**Oh... Dawn your afraid of taxes? Squeee! Lunareclipseshipping!**

**Leaf, you get a huge cookie jar! And a metal base ball bat! (for if someone tries to steal)**

**Gary, I hate you! Get owned by a caterpie. 'Cause your that much of a fail. And stand in the middle of the street.**

**May, Here's a gun and a reviver. Kill Gary multiple times and revive after every kill.**

**And of course, my truths.**

**Gary, what is your biggest fear?**

**Ash, are you a dumb Gary Stu?**

**May, what would you do if there was no food?**

**Paul, is Silver related to you in any way? **

**That's all!**

**-Leafeon**

Me: ZzZzZzZ

Liam: Hm...*pokes me with stick*

Tobeh: *joins in*

Dawn: WHO ISN'T?! I MEAN YOU PAY MORE THAN THE DAMN PRICE TT^TT

Paul: *sighs* pathetic wannabe...

Dawn: *growls and tackles Paul*

Leaf: AWESOME! Thanks Leafeon your the best! *thumbs up and winks eating cookies*

Ash: *tries to steal one*

Leaf: *glares and beats the _CENCORED_ out of Ash ^^*

Me: ...

Gary: why am I hated so much? TT^TT

Me: because your pathetic and no one likes you...

Tobeh: well that was fast

Me: *shrugs and sends out caterpie*

Misty: *hides behind Ash*

Caterpie: Pi Pi! *grins cutely*

Gary: *scoffs* what the hell is that going to do?

Me: *smirks* oh you'll see, CATERPIE SOLAR BEAM!

Caterpie: *suddenly turned into demon spawn from hell* CATERPIE!

Gary: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh... *flies through roof*

Me: *growls at roof*

Tobeh: WE NEED HIM BACK!

Me: Hm...oh...I KNOW!

Tobeh: WAY AHEAD OF YA SISTAH! MASKY!

Masky: Yo

Me: *Pokedex voice* Masky, the creepypasta Pokemon, it is said that he likes to rape people in their sleep and eat their organs...LOL JUST KIDDING! Nah if you want to know look him up on google!

Tobeh: MASKY!

Masky: TOBEH!

*hugs*

Liam: *twitch twitch*

Me: ^^ Masky will you go and get Gary for me?

Masky: Course *runs out to look for Gary*

Tobeh and Me: he's a sweet guy once you get to know him *grins*

Everyone else: ...

*one hour later*

Masky: *walks through door with a scarred Gary*

Tobeh: what happend?

Masky: you don't wanna know...

Gary: *ghost comes out of mouth...you know...like in the anime...AW SCREW IT YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!*

Me: ...*shakes Gary* GARY WAKE UP!

Gary: ...

Me: *light bulb* Gary... *smirks evilly and whispers in his ear* Leaf's in her panties...

Gary: WOO HOO LEMME SEE THAT HEAVEN!

Me: I was kidding...

Gary: *cries* WHYYYYY?!

Tobeh: -.-

Liam: *sweat drops* anyways... *throws Gary ontp street* stay there.

Gary: Oka- OMFG MY _BLEEPING_ LEGS! AHH MY ARMS! NO NOT- *screen turns static*

Tobeh: *shudders*

Me: *grining like an idiot*

Liam: *thnking about spongebob*

Dean: *drooling over Bloody*

Gary: *crawls back into sudio* ...ow...

Me: well the fun aint over yet! May take this gun and reviver and shoot Gary multiple times and revived him after every one.

May: O_O Okay, TAKE THIS! *kill Gary and revives him*

*four kills and revivals later*

May: *smiling*

Gary: *hiding behind coutch*

Drew: ...

Me: :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways! Gary what's your biggest fear?

Gary: angry girls... *shivers*

Me: *shudders* yeah that's true...

Dawn: what do you mean? YOU ARE A GIRL!

Me: that may be so, but I like to hang with guys and people that are fun, unlike all the sluts at my school =.=

Dawn: ...

Me: anyways, I don't get what you said for Ash so Imma skip it...May what would you do if there was no food?

May: *gasps with a look of horror* I would find a food source...like...a person or something *shrugs*

Me: :o May you mean CANNIBALISM?!

May: I guess, depends on how many days there would be no food.

Tobeh: WHY DON'T YOU CATCH A FISH OR SOMETHING?!

May: ...oh...

Drew: OH?! MAY YOU JUST THOUGHT ABOUT CANNINLISME AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH?!

May: IF I CAME TO THE CHOICE OF CANNIBALISM YOU WILL BE MY FIRST VICTOM YOU ARROGENT GRASS HEAD!

May and Drew: *bicker bicker bicker*

Me and Tobeh: *shakes head* what a cute married couple...

Dean: OKAY! Let's move on!

Paul: I really don't know od silver is related to me in any way -.-

Me: WELL I BELIEVE IT BECAUSE YOU BOTH ARE SEXY AS _BLEEP_!

Reggie: um...

Me: *gaps* REGGIE OMG MY LOVE I AM SO SORRY!

Mayleen: YOUR LOVE?! BACK UP HONEY HE'S MINE!

Me: when did you get here?!

Reggie: I uh...brought her here...

Me: TT^TT REGGIE HOW COULD YOU?! *wails in corner*

Darkrai: *walks through door* WHY IS THY MASTER CRYING?! *conferts me*

Me: DARKRAIIIIIII!

Reggie: *sweat drops*

Mayleen: *smirks*

Darkrai: *growls*

Tobeh: o_o well then *cough cough* bye leafeon!

Liam: now welcome 'Groundon65'!

**HI! You can use my level 100 Tyrantrum if someone doesn't want to do dares.**

**May: inflate Ash like a balloon**

**Dawn: fight Scar from The Lion King(you can use your Pokémon)**

**Leaf: shave off Paul's hair and sell it online**

**Paul: give Drew a wedgie**

Me: *cuddling with Darkrai* Hm...not much *pouts* but whatever! Thanks for the Tyrantrum!

May: *grabs air pump and inflates Ash*

Ash: O_O *floats away*

Paul: HA HA!

Scar: *pops out of no where* where the bloody hell am I?!

Me: Hiya Scar, your on my truth or dare fanfic! You need to fight that girl and her pokemon! *points at Dawn*

Dawn: *blink blink*

Scar: *smirks* shouldn't be that hard...

Dawn: *gulps* BANEARY SPOT LIGHT!

_Baneary use sweet kiss_

_It wasn't very effective_

_Scar used scratch_

_It was very affected_

_Scar won..._

Me: ...well that was fast...

Scar: meh *shrugs* C'ya *leaves*

Me: BYE SCAR!

Leaf: *grins evilly and holds up razor*

Paul: NUUUUU *runs like hell*

Leaf: get back here! *chases*

Me and Dawn: PAUL!

Dawn: *chases after*

Me: *yawns*

Reggie and Mayleen: o_o

Tobeh: this shouldn't take long...

*ten minutes later*

Leaf: *comes back with a bag of purple hair*

Me: you actually did it?

Leaf: yep! *sells on Ebay.*

Some randon kid: I'LL BUY THE HAIR!

Leaf: REBEL!

Me: alright fine TT^TT *gets out of kid costume and pouts*

Dawn: *walks in laughing*

Paul: *from room* shut UP TROUBLESOME!

Me: whatever Paul I can put your hair back! ABRA KADABRA!

Misty: what no stupid pun?

Me: shut up!

Paul: *walks out with hair back*

Me: *whispers dare to Paul*

Paul: *smirks and walks over to Drew* Hey grass head!

Drew: ?

Paul: *gives Drew a wedgie lifting him up off ground*

Drew: EEEEEKKKKK!

May: ...Eek...?

Me, Tobeh, and Paul: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Drew: *on ground crying TT^TT*

Me: well...BYE! I'M SORRY THOS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! :D

Everyone but Drew: Bye...

Drew: *squeaky voice* help...me...


	14. IN HONOR OF CUB :D

Me:*crying in corner* WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH TT^TT

May: What's wrong with Rebel?

Dean: She's just angry because she saw Reggie hug Mayleen -.- *annoyed Mark*

Drew: *raises brow* so...

Reggie: Come on Rebs, I'm sorry IT WAS JUST A FREINDLY HUG! So you really didn't need to kick her out *sweat drops*

Me: Hmph, *crosses arms* whatever, anyways let's get on with the reviews! CUB I'M SORRY I DIDN'T USE YOUR DARES IN DA LAST CHAPTER O_O SO I WILL DO YOURS FIRST :D WELCOME CUBCHUU!

Paul: NUUU! *Hides under coutch*

Me: BE NICE! *smacks Paul and then glomps Banette for no apperent reason* O3O

**OMFG! Hi! O3O**

Me: HI! O3O

**Okay! Let's start the dares!**

**Drew! Divorce Harley and MARRY MAY! If Harley plans to kill May *calls out my Xerneas* My lvl. 100 Xerneas will kill that Bisexual Beast!**

**Ash! Can you marry Misty?**

**Gary! Can you flick Leaf's skirt as many as you want! Then say the color of her... Uh... *winks***

**Leaf! Kiss all the boys besides Gary!**

**Drew! Kiss Harley as a goodbye kiss!**

**Dawn! GET AWAY FROM PAUL! He's MIIINE! I still ship you with Paul though O3O**

**Ash! Can you tell Pikachu to marry Buneary? (I don't know if Pokemon can get married though...) If Pikachu doesn't, I'll use my Claydol and use earthquake at him!**

**Misty! Hit everyone with a mallet! Except for Bloody and Tobeh!**

**BYE! *waves like a lunatic***

Tobeh: WOOHOO! Let us start! *evil grin*

Me: *evil chuckle*

Liam: So much Evil *sweat drops*

Drew: YES I CAN DEVORCE THAT HOMO! *Go's to Harley*

May: *follows*

From Random room:

Drew: HARLEY I CALL A DEVORCE!

Harley: WHAT?! BUT-BUT DREW!...I'M PREGGO!

Everyone: *silence* ...

May and Drew: WHAT?!

Harley: YES! :D AND I WILL PLAN TO KILL MAY IF YOU DO!

Me and Tobeh: *walks in with Xerneas* what a pretty Pokemon O3O ANYWAYS! ATTACK HARLEY!

Xerneas: RAWR! *Attacks Homo*

Harley: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Drew: May will you marry me?! o_o

May: o_o OKAY! :D *hugs Drew*

Me: *barfing* TOO MUCH ROMANCE!

Tobeh: *smirks* well valentines day IS comeing up...

Me: *eyes widend* NOOOOOOOOOO-BLAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Everyone: ...

Liam: o_o

Dean: WOW you really hate that month eh?

Me: YES! TOO MUCH PINK AND LOVE AND CRAP!

Tobeh: Your just angry because you can't get a boyfriend...

Dean: *looks at Rebel*

Me: *huffs* NU-UH! Who needs a Boyfriend?! I just celebrate it for the chocolate :D

Dean: *sulks in corner mumbling*

Tobeh: Wow your VERY obliviouse...

Me: *derp face*

Liam: whatever, ASH!

Ash: BUT I JUST GOT TWO FREAKING DIVORCES! o.e

Me: JUST MARRY HER YOU IDIOT!

Ash: *recoils* fine, Misty will you Marry me?!

Misty: ...

Ash: ...

Misty: ...

Ash: ...please...?

Misty: *groans* fine..

Ash: YAY!

Me: o.o...O_O...OvO

Tobeh: ...okay then...

Gary: *smirks and flips skirt multiple times while drooling*

Leaf: PERVERT! *Bitch slaps*

Gary: OW! She's wearing green underwear...

Leaf: *twitch twitch* TOBEH!

Tobeh: ALREADY ON IT! *sharpening _MY_ butcher knife*

Me: GOD DAMN IT STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!

Dean: o.e

Gary: *pails*

Leaf: *whines* I dun wanna...

Tobeh: DO IT OR NO KNIFE!

Leaf: FINE! *Kisses Drew*

May: *twitch*

Leaf: *kisses Ash*

Ash: *grins like an idiot*

Misty: *takes out Mallet threatingly*

Leaf: *cowers and kisses Paul*

Cub: OI BITCH THAT MAN'S MINE! Oh...hey Bloody :D

Me: Hey Cub! Where you come from?

Cub: *shrugs* Meh...HAI TOBEH!

Tobeh: HAI! *continues sharpening Butcher knife*

Cub: Where did she get that knife?

Me: *twitch* my room...

Cub: Wh-

Me: SHUT UP ABOUT MY ROOM WILL YA?!

Cub: OKAY FINE! Anyways C'ya, need to get back to meh show!

Me and Tobeh: BYE BYEZ!

Tobeh: Let's move on shall we?

Everyone but me and Tobeh: NUUUUUU-

Me: SHUT UP!

Everyone but Me and Tobeh...agian: *cowers* y-yes m-ma'am...

Me: guud...Drew give Harley a goodbye kiss...

Harley: *burst through randome room* PUCKER UP HUN! *pucker lips grossly*

Me and Tobeh: EWW

Drew: NUUUUUUU *runs away* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH MEEEEEEEEEEEE

Harley: COME ON HUN YOU KNOW A PREGGO CAN'T RUN! *grins and chases Drew*

May: *flames in eyes and demon aura* *chases Harley and Drew*

Me: ...

Tobeh: ...

Dean: ...

Liam: ...mmm cheese...

Me: *sweat drops* okay well let's move on...

Dawn: *growls* HELL TO THE KNOW BITCH HE'S MINE! *Glomps Paul*

Paul: ...

Cub: *comes back with demon aura* BITCH! *attacks Dawn*

Paul: ...

Dawn and Cub: *catfight*

Me and Paul: *watches*

Reggie: *walks in* hey...

Me: REGGIE! *grins and glomps him* I MISSED YOU!

Reggie: *blush*

Me: o3o oki dok-

Drew: *burst through the door with a shocked look*

May: *Walks on smiling*

Tobeh: I know I will regret asking this...but what the hell happend?

May: Oh you know...

Drew: *backs away from May slowly behind Me*

Me: No we don't know...

Drew: and you don't wanna know... *shivers*

May: :D

Me: O_O Okay...

Ash: *sends out Pikachu*

Dawn: *stops catfight and sends out Baneary*

Cub: *hugs Paul* Well C'ya!

Me: BYE!

Ash: Pikachu marry Baneary!

Pikachu: *blushes* PIKA-PIKA CHUUUU! *whines*

Ash: *glares*

Me: *shockes* Ash can actually GLARE?!

Pikachu: Pika... *marrys Baneary*

Baneary: *blushes madly*

Me: *priest* Pikachu, do you take Baneary as your lovely Pokemon wife?

Pikachu: chu...

Me: and Baneary do you take Pikcahu as your Pokemon Husband?

Baneary: *chearful* BUN BUN!

Me: THEN KISS THE BUNNEH!

Pikachu and Baneary: *kisses blushing*

Me and Tobeh: AWWWWWWW!

Reggie: o_o I missed alot...

Gary: Yeah...you did...

Misty: *grins evilly and takes out Mallet*

Everyone but Me and Tobeh: *cowers*

*ten minutes later...*

Everyone: *on ground bleeding* ow...

Me and Tobeh: *smirking*

Liam and Dean: why me...

Me: BAKA YOU DESERVED IT!

Liam and Dean: *sweat drops*

Me: *Waves* BYE BYE! Well, this is pretty long...so In honor of my FAVORITE REVIEWER CUBCHUU! I will post this O_O DON'T WORRY I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Me: *stabing voodo doll justin Bieber doll* WHY WONT YOU DIE?!

Dean: o_o

May: why stabing a voodoo doll?

Tobeh: beats me *Shrugs*

Me: *still stabbing JB doll* I WANT HIM DEAD!

Reggie: O_O you look stressed *hugs me*

Me: *twitch twitch*

Tobeh: you do seem stressed...why?

Me: *stares at Tobeh* why am I stressed...WHY AM I SO STRESSED I JUST TOOK MID TEARM EXAMS THAT WAS A REAL BITCH AND I PROBABLY FAILED!

Everyobe but Me: *recoils*

Me: AND NOW WE HAVE MORE EXAMES TT^TT *goes in room and cries like a baby* WAAAAHHHHH

Reggie: *Walks in and shuts door locking it*

Paul: wow even my brother is getting more action then me...

Dawn: *smirks*

Tobeh: ...well then...I WILL TAKE OVA! Please welcome 'Kage no Tamashi' OMFG love the name!

**Dares:**  
**Ash, jump of mt Everest.**  
**Author, make BEN chase Max.**  
**Max, don't dodge.. Talonflame use flare blitz!**  
**May, throw this kunai at Bloody... *Passes over kunai***  
**Misty, MALLET SMASH EVERYONE! MWAHAHA!**  
**Bloody, Translate these words.**  
**Hikari**  
**Yoru no sutabu**  
**Baka**  
**Kage no Tamashi**  
**Kage**  
**Raiku**  
**That's all the translations...**  
**Tobeh, Summon Ticci Toby and have him scare Max**  
**All, READ MY STORY'S!**  
**TRUTHS!**  
**Misty, Ash or death?**  
**May, who do you want dead?**  
**Bloody, ok.. How do I get to your room? I want DA damn Katana :(**  
**Liam, Pie or cake?**  
**Kage Urufu... Translate it! Any way bai!**

Me: *comes back in blushing madly and messed up hair* um...I-I'm b-back...

Leaf: getting a little action with the older shinji huh? *smirks*

Dean: ...

Me: *glares at Leaf* anywho LET'S START THIS SHIT! BANETTE USE TELEPORT!

Banette: ban... *uses Teleport*

Drew: since when can Banette use Teleport?

Me: *about to answer and stops* um...I dunno...

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Tobeh: oki doki...ASH JUMP OFF THIS BEAUTIFUL MOUTAIN!

Ash: wouldn't that kill me?

Me: *sarcastic* no Ash, you will hit the bottom and land in freaking gumdrops cotton candy *rolls eyes*

Ash: ...OKAY :D *jumps off*

*blink*

*blink*

*blink blink blink blink blink blink blink blink bli-*

Tobeh: REBEL!

Me: AH OKAY! *TELEPORT* O_O

Everyone: *at studio*...

Me: ...wait where's Ash...?

Tobeh: ...OH SHIT!

Ash: I'm right here! *walks in coverd in gumdrops and cotton candy* You were right Bloody! There was gumdrops and cotton candy down there! :D

Me: *twitch twitch*

Dean: eh-heh...anyways before ja-

Me: *covers Deans mouth and growls* DON' . .NAME!

Dean: *nods* before BLOODY has a mental breakdown...again...let's move on!

Me: *TELEPORTS BEN to studio*

BEN: ...NUUU NOT YOU AGAIN!

Me: *pouts* SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIXI!

BEN: ...Pixi...

Me: oh shut up, anyways chase that little boy right there...

Max: HEY I AINT THAT LITTL-OH SHIT! *runs away from BEN*

May: WATCH YOUR MOUTH MAX!

Me: sisterly love...LOL

May: *takes Kunai and throws at Me*

*Kunai misses ten feet*

Drew: ...wow you have bad aim...

May: *growls and attacks Drew*

Drew: *screams like a girl and runs next to Max*

May: *runs next to BEN*

Tobeh: well some of our guests are gone so...eh...

Misty: *cackles evilly and smashes everyone as flat as a pancake*

Everyone: *whimpers*

Me: FUCK YOU I'M A PANCAKE! :D

...

Me: whatever *gets up and cracks fingures* Alright I got this bitches!  
Hikari: Dawn  
I dunno the next one...  
Baka: Idiot, Stupid, Fool, etc...  
Dunno the next one either...  
Kage: Shadow  
Raiku: Lightning *derp face* 

Me: BOOM! NAILED IT BITCH! Oki doki! *summons Ticci toby and squeels hugging him*

Ticci-Toby: *twitch* where am I?

Me: remember me?!

Toby: oh y- *twitch* yeah!

Me: *squeals and hugs him again* hehehe...anyways scare the living crap out of Max...

Toby: course! *creeps up behind Max*

Max: *herp derp*

Toby: RAWR!

Max: *screams* WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO MUCH?!

Drew: *burst through door* COME ON MAY, HONEY I'M SORRRYYYYYY

May: I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! *runs faster*

Drew and Max: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH *both run from May's wrath*

Toby: *blink twitch blink*

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, C'YA TOBY!

Toby: BYE! *dissapears*

Tobeh: O_O dun worry WE WILL READ THY STORIES!

Me: yep yep yep! Okay next one! Misty...Ash...or death?

Misty: hm... *looks at Ash*

Ash: *derp face* :/

Misty: *looks at Tobeh*

Tobeh: *sharpening FUCKING HUGE AS HELL knife*

Misty: ...err...Ash...

Tobeh: *stops and starts crying* WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *runs into room*

Liam: *follows*

Me: ...okay...MAY WHO DO YOU WANT DEAD?!

May: DREW! *literally a freaking demon*

Me: as expected...

Drew: I'M SORRY DON'T HURT ME! *recoils*

May: *drags Drew to random room growling*

Drew: *whimpering while clawing at the floor*

Me: ...uh...anyways... YOU CANNOT HAVE MY PRECIOUSE KATANA!

Dean: AGAIN WITH THE WEAPONS!

Me: SHUT UP OR I WILL KISS YOU O_O

Dean: O_O...I wouldn't mind...

Reggie: *growls at Dean and puts arm around my weist*

Me: *blushes* Dun worry Reggie-Kun, he was just a class mate at my middle school...

Reggie: *nods*

Tobeh: *comes out of room with white stuff on her face*

Me: *eyes wide* 8O Tobeh ...what did you and Liam do in there?

Tobeh: *looks at Me wierdly* we just had some fun *shrugs*

Me: o.e, what KIND of fun?

Liam: *wraps arms around Tobeh's shoulder* just lots of fun...

Tobeh: *growls and throws arm off her shoulder* just because we did that doesn't make us a couple!

Liam: aww come one!

Me: you...he...you just...WHAT DID YOU DO IN THERE TOBEH?! AND WHY IS THERE WHITE STICKY STUFF ON YOUR FACE *literally freaking out* D-D-DID-DID YOU GUYS...GUY DO...'IT'?!

Tobeh and Liam: *blushes madly* NO!

Tobeh: WE JUST MADE MACARONI ART!

Me: ...

Tobeh: ...

Liam: ...

Me: ...OH THANK THE LORD OF THE HEAVENS!

Tobeh: *sweat drops*

Liam: hmm...Pie...or cake...they...they are all just so good...PIE!

Me: YEAH PIE! *bro fists*

Liam: *bro fists*

Gary: -.-

Me: BYE SHADOW WOLF! HA I DID IT! SUCK IT BITCH!

Everyone: *stares*

Me: whatever anyways Imma do one more review for this chapter!

Everyone but Me, Liam, Dean and Tobeh: NUUUUUUUUU

Tobeh: *rolls eyes* anyway CUB IS IN DA HOUSE!

**Awwww... So sweet of you, Bloody... Or R3bel... Eh...**

**You're awesome Bloody! Here's a gift! (Gown) *snickering***

**Truths**

**Paul - Who are you in love with? O3O**

**Ash - Do you take Misty as your Bitchy and tomboyish wife?**

**Misty - Do you take Ash as your dumb, good-for-nothing husband? SAY YES OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH YOUR MALLET!**

**Dares**

**Paul - I dare you to kiss me... Maybe in the pant- I mean... The cheek... Tee hee! (Dat sl*tty laugh of mine...)**

**Dawn - B*tch, get away from my d**chebag!**

**Reggie - Make out with Bloody! *Sl*tty laughs again***

**Dean - You and Bloody don't make a cute couple so stay 190000000 feet away from her or *calls out my Lucario* Lucario will use Close Combat!**

**Peace out everyone!**

***turns horny* Bye Paul! *blows kisses* *does the "call me" sign* CALL ME!**

Me: NO PROB CUB! Anyways... *stares at gown in disgust* ...eh...

Tobeh: *snickers* put it on Bloody!

Me: NO!

Tobeh: YES! YOU WOULD BE BREAKING POOR LITTLE CUBS HEART! *pulls Cub out of no where*

Cub: *puppy dog pout* PWEAAASSSEEEE BLOODYYYYYYYYY

Me: *thinking* shit how can anybody say no to that look?!...FUCK MY LIFE! *thinking* ALRIGHT FINE! *grumbles and drags feet to bathroom*

Tobeh: this should be guud! *snickers with Cub*

*after sixteen minutes of pure, utterly torture*

Me: *walks out in black strapless gown and growls*

Boys: *nosebleed*

Reggie and Dean: *blush madly holding nose*

Me: DON'T LOOK AT ME! TT^TT

Cub: BUT YOU LOOK SO PRETTY :D

Me: NUUUUUUUUUU!

Tobeh: AH SHUT UP! Anyways BYE CUB!

Cub: BYE BYE! *walks out*

Me: *sulking* let's get thos over with...

Dean and Reggie: *drooling*

Paul: O_O uh...who am I in love with you ask...uh...

Cub: *silently peeks in*

Dawn: *looking at Paul with cute innocent eyes...slut...*

Paul: *blushes* um...I guess...Cub...and...ans Troublesome...

Cub: *jumps out and glomps Paul* SQUEEEEEEEE

Dawn: *glomps Paul with cub* SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Paul: *blushing madly*

Me: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PAUL'S BLUSHING! BABE GET THE CAMERA!

Reggie: *smirks and takes pictures of Paul*

Paul: *scowls*

Misty: HEY I AINT BITCHY!

Me: YOUR BITCHIN RIGHT NOW!

Misty: ...toche...

Ash: sure! She already said yes! *grins stupidly*

Tobeh: Ash your an idiot *shakes head*

Ash: *herp derp*

Misty: I really don't wanna know how it feels to be hit by my own mallet...so...Sure *smiles*

Tobeh: amazing...TO THY DARES MUAHHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone but Me, Tobeh, Dean and Liam: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Cub: pucker up buttercup LOL X3

Paul: *kisses Cubs cheek*

Cub: *faints*

Dawn: *growls*

Me: Houndoom take this poor horney sap to her show please...

Houndoom: *nods and drags Cub back her her studio*

Paul: ...I'm not a douchbag...

Dawn: BITCH HE'S MINE! *hugs Paul*

Paul: O_O

Me: *didn't see next Dare*

Reggie: *creeps up behind me and kisses me*

Me: *BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH*

Dean: TT^TT

Tobeh: WOOHOO GO REGGIE!

*five minutes later*

Me and Reggie: *seperates blushing*

Dean: *now on ground fainted*

Me: u-um...uh...

Tobeh: o_o

Dean: *jolts up after hearing next dare and hugs me from behind* NUUUU TT^TT

Me: *blushes madly again* D-D-DE-DEAN!

Reggie: GET AWAY FROM HER! *pulls one of my arms*

Dean: *pulls the other*

Reggie and Dean: *tug-o-war*

Me: TT^TT

Misty: ALL RIGHT QUIT IT BEFORE YOU RIP HER ARMS OFF!

Reggie and Dean: *drops me* yes ma'am!

Dean: *stays away from me sulking*

Me: *blushing*

Reggie: AWW YOUR BLUSHING O3O

Me: s-s-sh-shut up!

Tobeh: *snickers*

Me: bye... *still blushing*

Everyone: GTFO!


	16. Chapter 16

Me: *walks in grinning like an idiot*

Dean: what made you so giddy?

Me: oh nothing...except the fact that SEATTLE SEAHAWKS WON THE SUPER BOWL! *does happy dance*

Tobeh: *sweat drops* anyways...let's get to thy dares sha'll we? Please welcome, 'SkyriaTheWolf' HAI!

**Here's my Dares:**

**Ash: I dare you to put on a pink dress**

**Dawn: Be in a closet with Conway**

**Misty: Act like a Chicken **

**May: *Evil grin* I dare you to kiss Dean.**

**Drew: Why do you have my necklace...*pulls out a knife* if you don't give it back...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Paul: Be in a dark room with an Espurr **

**Reggie: *Evil grin again* Make out with Bloody(i can't remember your name)**

**That's all, i'ill be waiting to see if Drew gives me back my necklace.**

Me: *stahps happy dance* LET'S DO THIS! ASH PUT THIS GOD FORSAKEN COLORED DRESS ON!

Ash: but...I'm a guy...

Tobeh: *sighs* yes...yes you are Ash...Pink is a MANLY color...

Ash: ...OKAY! *takes dress and changes*

Me: Misty why do you like such an idiot?

Misty: *blushes*

Ash: *comes out in pink frilly dress*

Me: AAAHHH MEH EYES! THEY BUUURRRRNNNN!

Tobeh: ASH GO CHANGE!

Ash: *runs back and chages*

Me: BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Liam: O_O Okay well...uh...I'll take ova I guess *pushes Dawn in closet with Conway* CONWAY IF YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID THE REVIEWER WILL KILL YOU!

In closet: ...

Paul: uh...Dawn...

Dawn: ...

Me: o_o I wonder what's going on in the-

*door flies off the hinges and Conway falls on floor with a bloody face*

Dawn: *panting with blood stains* if you EVER TRY AND TOUCH ME AGAIN YOUR ASS WILL FIND A NEW HOME IN THE GRAVE YARD!

Conway: *snickers creepily*

Me: Tobeh take him to the reviewer...

Tobeh: okay! *drags Conway away...o_o*

Me: Misty...act like a chicken with this one! *throws rubber chicken* o3o

Misty: o_o Bak bak bak! Cluck cluck *does the chicken dance*

Me: ...

Everyone else: *stares at Misty*

Tobeh: um...it said act like a chicken not do the chicken dance...

Misty: I had an urge to do it...

Me: ...ah what the hell *does the chicken dance with Misty*

Tobeh: o_o well then I will take over...again...for the third time...*twitch twitch*

May: BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY!

Dean: SAME HERE! AND I'M ACTUALLY A PERSON! NOT A CHARICTER!

Tobeh: JUST DO IT!

May: EEK OKAY! *kisses Dean*

Dean: *blush*

Me: *stops dancing and stares*

Reggie: ...um...

May and Dean: *seperates*

Me and Drew: *being held back by Darkrai*

Tobeh: ...uh...let's uh...move on...*backs away from Me cautiously*

Me: *demon aura and devil eyes*

Reggie: you alright Bloody?

Me: oh just...fine...

Dean: OvO

Tobeh: Drew unless you wanna die I would give the necklace back...wich you apperently stole...

Drew: what? Nooooo...I-I didn't steel ANYTHING! *sweating*

Skyria (hope ya don't mind): *walks out with knife* GIMME MEH NECKLACE!

Drew: NEVAAAAAHHHHHHHH *runs away* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Skyria: *chases*

May: ...what the fuck just happend?

Me: I...don't...know...anyways!

Paul: what the hell is an Espurr?

Me: um...it's uh...a um...VERY POWERFUL LEGENDARY POKEMON OvO!

Paul: ...okay! *walks into dark room*

Tobeh: *locks door*

Paul: *from room* I can't see a damn thing in here...where's that poke-HOLY MOTHER OF ALL GODS OF THE POKEMON WORLD WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?! IT'S SO CREEPY GET ME OUT GET ME OUT THIS IS SCARRIER THAN FREAKING TALLY TUBYS HELP MEEEEEEEE- *silent*

Everyone: *staring at door*

Me: ...Dean...open the door...

Dean: HAVE LIAM DO IT!

Liam: nah I'm good...

Me: Dean...

Dean: Bloody...

Me: ...I'll kiss you-

Dean: opening the door! *opens door*

Espurr: *looks at everyone with creepy eyes*

UVRY1: *shudders* man that thing in creepy...

Espurr: *slowly floats backwards through door still staring at everyone*

Me: uh...we-

Espurr: *Slowly peeks in and stares with creepy eyes*

Me: *Stares back*

Espurr: *Slowly floats back out of room again*

UVRY1 but Paul: OvO

Paul: *walks in looking harrassed*

Me: what the hell happend?

Paul: ...the thing raped me...

Me: ...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ROFL* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tobeh: O_O HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Paul: SHADDUP IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Dawn: IT'S...IT'S...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Paul: o.e

Everyone: *stops laughing*

Me: *sighs* thanks for tha laugh...anyways REGGIE!

Reggie: *makes out with meh*

Dean: *growls*

Me: *moan*

Everyone else: *derp face*

*ten minutes later*

Me and Reggie: *on coutch*

Dean: ALRIGHT YOU HORNY SLUTS GET INTO THE ROOM IF YOUR GONNA DO IT!

Me and Reggie: *seperates and blushes*

Me: *cough cough* um...yeah... *fixes hair* ...TOBEH TAKE OVA! *drags Reggie ti random room*

Dean: *sulking in corner*

Tobeh: OvO oki doki! BYE BYE! NOW WELCOME 'RunningRapidash' love the name X3

**Hi. I am a pokeshipper contestshipper and a ikarishipper and ESPECIALLY A DIRECTIONER.**

**Truths:**

**May- what will you do when your dad retires and your the new Petalburg Gym Leader?**

**Drew- how many roses have you given to "beautifly" a.k.a. May?**

**Ash- why are you so dense?**

**Misty- how badly do you want to hit ash with this new steel MALLET9000 which has mini mallets sorrounding it that I am giving you?**

**Dawn- what is the measurement your skirt?**

**Paul- how many pokemon have you released so far?**

**Bloody- what are the weapons in your room?**

**Girls: who is your favorite member of One Direction (excluding Harry because he is mine)?**

**Boys: what do you think of the girls LOVING ONE DIRECTION?**

**Dares:**

**May: use my Level 100 Wailord in a battle against Drew.**

**Drew: use a just hatched Charmeleon in a battle against May.**

**Dawn: wear hippie pants that are up to your ankles for the entire week.**

**Paul: release all of your pokemon and don't you ever re-capture them again.**

**Misty: smash all of the boys using your new steel MALLET9000 including Gameboys Iris Bloody and Tobeh and excluding One Direction.**

**Ash: have all of your Tauros run over you again and again for the entire day.**

**Bloody: throw all away the weapons in your room.**

**Girls: kidnap One Direction and give them to me.**

**Boys: Help the girls.**

**please continue. i love it.**

Me: *walks out and twitches* first time I ever got a...a...a..._Directioner..._

Tobeh: *sweat drops* um...she hates them really...like me but...she is...uh...different I guess...

Me: *stabbing Liam Payne Voodoo doll* DIE YOU STUPID BUSH FOR BRAINS!

Tobeh: -.- anyways MAY!

May: um...well...I guess I would keep the gym running and still do contests *shrugs*

Me: *still stabbing dolls* DIE GOD DAMN IT!

Everyone: -.-

Dean: anyways...

Drew: how many roses...that WERE for her Beautifly, I mean if I give 'em to her she would probably eat them like the beast she is *snickers*

May: EXCUSE ME?!

Drew: anyways, probably...uh...over 200...?

May: yeah just about.

Gary: dude where do you get the roses?!

Ash: YEAH!

Paul: Hn...

Drew: *shrugs* to be honest I really don't know, *herp derp*

Me: o_o...anyways *throws screwed up One Direction dolls with needles sticking out of them*

Liam: you must really hate them...

Me: Liam...I may have met you this year...but I will not hesitate to kill you :)

Liam: *hides behind Tobeh*

Tobeh: :/

Me: Ash...why are you so dence?

Ash: I dunno...I was...created this way...?

Me: o.o...o_o...OvO Herpaderp anyways, that made sence in a way.

Misty: *stars in eyes as she grabs mallet* I WANNA HIT HIM SO HARD THAT HIS GRANDKIDS GRANDKIDS WOULD HAVE A TWISTED UP FACE! MUAHAHAHA

Ash: ...I have grandkids?

Me: *smacks Ash* idiot...

Dawn: Hmm...I dunno really...

Tobeh: here *hands measuring tape*

Dawn: *walks into bathroom...comes back out* Three inches...

Me: figures...slut...

Dawn: HEY!

Paul: well let's see...I released Chimchar-

Me: *smacks Paul repeatedly* WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYY?!

Paul: STOP...SLAPPING...ME...SO...I...CAN...FINISH!

Me: oki O3O

Paul: *hundreds and hundreds Pokemon later*

Me: ...your...so...cruel...

Paul: I know...

Me: o_o well let's see here, I have katana's, kunai knives, swords, granade launchers, cheese launchers for god knows what, pistols, machiene guns, hand guns, shot guns, rifles, bats, *1,000 (literally) weapons later*

Everyone: *shocked*

Dean: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED A CHEESE LAUNCHER FOR A ZOMBIE APOCOLYPS?!

Me: YOU NEVER KNOW ZOMBIES COULD LIKE CHEESE!

Dean: WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT CONCLUSION?!

Me: I DUNNO!

Me and Dean: *bicker bicker bicker*

Reggie: O_O

Girls besided Me and Tobeh: SQEEEEEE THEY'RE SO HHHAAAAWWWWTTTTT

Boys: *twitch*

Dawn and May: NIALL!

Misty: LOUIS!

Leaf: LIAM!

Me and Tobeh: THEY CAN ALL GO TO HELL!

Girls: *glares at Me and Tobeh*

May: ALRIGHT! LET'S GO WAILORD! *sends out Wailord* USE...UH...YOUR MOST POWERFULLEST MOVE!

Wailord: WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL-

_Wailord used flop..._

_It wasn't effective..._

_Drew used Derp Face..._

_Wailord faintes..._

_Drew wins...*herpaderp*_

UVRY1: ...

Drew: ...

May: ...

Me: *thinking 'bout chickens*

Tobeh: *sweat drops*

Drew: CHARMELEON I CHOOSE YOU!

Charmeleon: ...

May: COMBUSKIN! O_O

Drew: use tackle!

Charmeleon: ...

Drew: uh...Psychic?

Charmeleon: ...

Drew: ...

May: ...

Me: Mmm...chicken...*drools*

Liam: *drools with me*

May: use blaze kick -.-

Me: The newly hatched pokemon is unable to battle...

Drew: -.-

Me: *throws Hippie pants* I got them from Poblo...

Dawn: *puts them on* I look wierd...

Tobeh: no you look like a stoner...

Me: talking about stoners...

Dean: don't even think about it Bloody...

Me: TT^TT

Paul: EVEN MY ELECTIVIRE?!

Me: YES!

Paul: NUU!

Me: YES!

Paul: NUU!

Me: YES DAMN IT!

Paul: TT^TT *releases Pokemon* GOODBYE MEH LOVES!

Reggie and Me: OvO

Tobeh: o.o

Misty: MUAHAHAHAHAHAH *smashes everyone to pieces*

Me: ...ow...

Tobeh: I AINT A GUY IMMA GIRL I JUST CHOSE THIS NAME BECAUSE IT'S BAD ASS!

Everyone: *sweat drops*

*UVRY1'S BACK TO NORMAL*

Me: ASH!

Ash: OvO *gets ran over by Touros*

Me: well we will have him back next chappy O3O...*stares a Reviews and starts crying* WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYYY?! I CAN'T THROW MY WEAPONS AWAAAAYYYY TT^TT

Tobeh: DO IT!

Me: EEKK OKAY! *throws all weapons away while crying*

Reggie: BLOODY YOUR GOING TO DROWN US!

Me: *stops* oops srry *walks to the middle of the room and pulls out drain plug* there we go...

Everyone: O_O

Girls and Boys: we'll be back... *walks out door to One Direction's house*

Me, Tobeh, Liam and Reggie...and Dean: C'YA!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
